Infinity
by IDRC
Summary: "I didn't think about it. I wasn't thinking, Tweek!" "Okay, well, think about it while I'm gone." I take my coat but before I can get to the door Craig grabs my arm. "Tweek, you can't be serious." "I'm so serious, Craig." Triquel to My Parent's Cafe
1. PROLOGUE

"_Hey, Uncle Thomas!" The young man made his way over to the older and gave him a bear hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!" He smiled._

_Thomas nodded. "Well, you've grown. You're almost as tall as me now." He laughed. "So you're living here?"_

_The young man nodded. "Yeah, I just moved into my place. I came here earlier on a visit and loved it so much I had to come back and I thought, you know, I could spend my life here."_

"_That's great."_

_The young man nodded. "Yeah, so, um__…__ how did you end up in jail? You wouldn't tell me over the phone__…__ just to come and get you."_

_Thomas clenched his fist and his face turned red with rage. The young man almost got scared because he knew that his uncle had quite the temper. It ran in the family actually and he looked furious. "Craig," He said. The young man looked confused until he finally continued. "Craig is a fag."_

_The young man's face twisted in disgust. "Craig? Are you sure? He told you?"_

"_I've met his boyfriend."_

_The young man choked. "BOYFRIEND?!" Thomas nods. "He has a boyfriend? Who?! Are you sure he's not just trying to get attention?"_

"_I'm pretty sure they've been together for a while now. They're the reason I'm in this joint. It wasn't my fault at all!" The bigger of the two claimed. "I had Ruby because I didn't want her around his bad influence and he came and kidnapped her! Can you believe it?!" The young man shakes his head speechless and a little confused. "SO I went and got her back and some other minor details and they called the cops on me! And they took me to jail! That's bullshit right? Luckily, I made it out in court."_

_The young man nods. "I'll help Craig, Uncle Thomas. That's why you really called me right?"_

_He nods. "Damn straight. I ain't having no gay son. Fuck that. That's not right. And even though Craig hates me I still care about him and I don't want him to end up in hell because of a stupid life decision!"_

"_Who's his boyfriend?"_

"_OH," Thomas rolls his eyes. "This scrawny little blonde boy who drinks too much coffee and can't stand still. Bitch is always twitching and shit like that. I think he name was__…__ it was something stupid. Craig can't even get a real man! I'm so disappointed in the choices he's made while I was gone." He snaps. "It was Tweek!"_

_The young man pauses. "Was it now?" He smirks. "Don't worry, Uncle Thomas. I'll take care of Craig and his little 'boyfriend'."_


	2. CHAPTER ONE

"I've got exams all next week." Craig tells me.

I nod, "Yeah, I know. You said so yesterday."

"And tomorrow you have work right?" I nod again. "So right now is really the only free time we'll have for some time…"

"Yeah," I turn to him. "What'd ya wanna do?"

He smirks at me and I smirk back. I don't know why I asked. It was a pointless question. Asking Craig what he wanted to do with me alone in our house during our free time. I mean what else would he want to do? He's a pervert like that. It doesn't bother me though.

I stare at all his facial features before falling onto his shoulder. His arm wraps around me almost immediately. We fit so perfect like this. Like my body was made just for his arm to be there. And like his body curved just so I could fit here, curled up. This is where I'm the happiest.

"Are you too tired?" He asks.

I shake my head and look up at him. "You can do whatever you want to me, Craig. I'll leave it to you. So take care of me, okay?"

He blushes, "I hate it when you make that face."

I smirk, "Do you really? Because whenever I make that face you blush. It's so cute." I poke his cheek.

"I can do whatever I want?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod. "I can be pretty brutal, Tweek."

"I know that."

"You sure?"

"I love you."

He blushes again. "Stop doing that! You're such a fucking tease."

"You've been working really hard lately so go ahead and release your frustration, Craig." I poke his cheek. "You earned it, but only this time alright? When we used to do it a lot people at work started thinking I was getting abused or something because of all the bruises." Yes, that's how brutal he is, but don't worry because I love every second! Plus, I'm just as bad. Oh… god, that makes me sound like a pervert too doesn't it?

He laughs, "Alright, but hey, you've been working hard too, Tweek. So I'll take you out later for sure okay?"

I nod, "Now, would you please shut up? We haven't had sex in like… a week and we're not gonna be able to have sex for like… another one."

Craig smirks that stupid ass smirk that he KNOWS I hate so he deliberately uses it constantly. "Damn, Tweek, you sound desperate."

Desperate? He says I sound desperate? Motherfucker, I have been holding back for A WEEK! That's a long fucking time when we used to do it EVERY FUCKING DAY! So don't come over to me like _I'M DESPERATE _because bitch, you're probably just as desperate!

Psh, desperate, he says. I'll give him fucking DESPERATE. I tilt my head down so my bangs cover my eyes and then I grip Craig's shirt tightly with one of my hands. "Craig…" I give him the look I've been oh so perfecting. "Please fuck me already I can't hold it much longer…"

His face glows red. "Tweek," He stutters. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I laugh, "No I'm trying to give you a boner, Craig."

He smirks, "Then I guess that's a job well done."

"AUGH," I sigh, "We're wasting time! If we have to wait a whole week before we can do it again then I want to do it for a long time!"

"How long?"

I groan. "Until I can't keep my eyes open, dammit!"

"Feisty," He laughs.

"Horny," I correct him.

"Fine then, Tweek, arouse me."

I snort at this. Being me, arousing Craig is so easy it is preschool. All I really have to do is be sexy. I have two modes, see? There's my cute mode which is the one I've been working on and then there's my sexy mode which I guess has always been good according to Craig.

I flip my leg over his so I'm straddling it. Then I pull my shirt over my head and put it to the side. He watches. I lean up to his ear and whisper, "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

He shivers in a good way and then puts his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He kisses me and slides his hands slowly down my bare back. He stops at my jeans but starts inching his hands inside the back.

I start to grind on his leg and he moans. I swear Craig is too easy. I stop to pull his jacket off and while I'm at I start with his shirt.

"HEY, GUYS, GUESS WHAT?! I GOT AWESOME NEWS-and you're having sex…" Clyde shouts, barging into our apartment. This asshole… "Could you guys stop having sex for a moment so I can tell you the awesome news?"

"No, Clyde, get out. Tweek and I are trying to have an intimate moment here."

"YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS MAKING OUT WHEN I BARGE IN! You should work on that." He suggests.

I scoff, "You always barge in when we're making out! You should work on THAT."

Craig snorts, "Yeah, Clyde, get out." He kisses me and continues moving his hands lower in my jeans. I move to his neck and start licking and sucking.

"BUT GUYS!" Clyde whines and Craig and I sigh.

"FINE!" Craig snaps. He gently pushes me next to him and hands me my shirt. "HAVE A SEAT, CLYDE! AND TELL US WHATEVER IT IS YOU HAVE TO TELL US! EVEN THOUGH WE WON'T HAVE THIS KIND OF TIME FOR THE NEXT WEEK! GO AHEAD AND WASTE IT!"

Clyde grins. "Thank you." He sits in one of the two seats opposite of the couch. "You know that job I applied for? I GOT IT! So now I can finally move out! My parent's even said they'd spot me any extra cash I might need in the beginning! Isn't that great?!"

I'm sure Craig and I are sharing the same uninterested and very annoyed expression. "Look here, DUMBASS," I start, "Craig and I haven't fucked in the last week! And we won't be able to for the next WEEK. I said WEEK, CLYDE, AT LEAST FIVE DAYS. I fucking need him right now so if you could please get the HELL out of my apartment!"

Craig starts laughing. "Wait, that's not all I came here for!" Clyde says. "I didn't really plan ahead. I just knew I wanted to move out. So I don't really have a place I want to go particularly and I really don't feel like doing that work looking for a place. Plus, I'd probably have roommates and I'd probably hate them so I was wondering if I could just move into your guy's extra room?"

I look at Craig and he looks at me and then we both look at Clyde. "No." We say at the same time.

"WHA- but why?"

"Because, Clyde, you already interrupt us when you don't live here!" Craig tells him. "Now, go,"

"C'mon! I won't be home half the time anyway!"

"I said no and I meant no." Craig repeats.

"Then where am I supposed to live?!"

"Somewhere else." I tell him, simply.

"What if it was only for a week? Like a trial to see how it would work out?" He gets on his knees. "I'm begging you guys! I don't want to end up with some stranger!"

"What about Token, man?" Craig asks before I can. Whoa, he said what I was gonna say. Maybe we're on some kind of mental level now…

"Psh… Token… Token lives with a bunch of his rich friends though and… they're all so mannered and I'm… well, I'm like… this. They intimidate me and I don't want to intrude… but you guys are like my best friends and I won't intrude on you guys right?!"

"We've been telling you that's the problem this whole time. Are you an idiot?" I ask. Craig's meanness has rubbed off on me. I kind of like it though.

"I won't though! Just a week. To see how it'll work?" He asks again.

I look at Craig and he looks at me. _He's an idiot but maybe we should just let him stay for the week._

Craig makes a face, _Are you kidding me?_

I shrug, _it's just a week. He probably won't like it anyway and then he'll leave. Plus, the whole time he's here I'll help him look for a place okay?_

Craig sighs, "Fine, Clyde, but only for a week and if we don't like it then you have to leave." Mind powers.

Clyde cheers. "VICTORY!" He hops to his feet. "I gotta get going! I'll bring some clothes and come over tomorrow. So have fun fucking guys!" He runs out the door with a wave.

I turn to Craig and sigh, "Finally,"

"You really wanna let him stay?"

"I mean it's not like we can do anything next week anyway and it was only to get him out."

"Good call. Now sit up so I can take your jeans off." I nod.

* * *

I open my eyes and sit up. Oh my god my back… I guess that's what I get for sleeping on the couch. I sniff. What time is it? I look at the clock on the DVR and jump out of my skin. I'M GONNA BE LATE!

I try to stand but am pulled back. I groan, frustrated. "Craig, get the hell off of me!" I yank his arm off from my waist and stand up. OH SHIT… I whimper and fall to my knees. Craig watches me. I turn to him. "You asshole…" I whine. I look around the living room. "And you trashed this place." There are sex toys all over the fucking floor.

"Hey, you said I could do anything. So I did everything."

I sigh, "Clean this place while I'm gone would ya?" I stand up again and cry a little. This fucking sucks. I look around and grab my boxers off the floor.

Of course, though, they're only half of my boxers because someone decided they would cut me out of them last night. I grumble some things about Craig as I trudge to the bedroom and grab an outfit I change quickly and brush my hair down. It doesn't have to be perfect but it can't be after sex hair that would be so embarrassing and Tammy would most definitely call me out on it.

I go back out into the living room where Craig is still lying on his stomach on the couch naked. "If Clyde walks in and you're like this…" He shrugs and makes a groan kind of noise but not a groan. I don't know what it was. I start looking around. "Did you put the keys back?" He nods. "Well they're not here."

"I put them back."

"If they're not here then you didn't put them back, Craig!"

"I put them back." He repeats.

I clench my jaw. "Craig, get off your ass and fucking help find the keys I'm gonna be late!"

"Oh my god, I told you I put them back!" He sits up.

"And for god sake put some pants on!"

"Damn, Tweek, I can't sleep in tomorrow so let me today!"

"Get the fuck up NOW!" I throw the handcuffs at him and he grabs his back.

"What the fuck?!" He sits up. "They're in my jeans!"

I search around for the jeans and when I find them the keys are in the pocket. "God, sometimes I hate you."

"Yeah, whatever you say,"

"You act like a dick hole!"

"Don't you have work?" I flick him off and he smiles. "I hope you have a nice day, babe." I glare and him. "I love you."

I look away. "I love you too." I walk out and slam the door. I start running to the car because now I'm even later not to mention I'm really gross since what we did last night and I had no time to shower. I did manage to grab some body spray though. I'm not sure if that helps any but I did.

By the way, Tammy is my coworker. She's really perverted and is constantly harassing me but she's my friend.

I work at a cafe. Not my parent's café because we don't really live close enough for me to work there anymore. We moved closer to Craig's school and I found a nice little café close by and got a job there.

Clyde and Token are going to Craig's school too. I… failed the entrance exam so I have to wait to retake it. I get in the car and pull out.

This sucks. I have the worse manager ever and he's gonna chew me out like he always does because he's homophobic and can tell that I'm gay because I'm "feminine".

Whatever! That's totally gaysist! And not fair! HUMAN RIGHTS! EQUALITY! And all that shit. I probably wouldn't be this late if Craig had just told me where the keys were in the first place. He irritates me so bad sometimes! Jesus!

But then he says he loves me and I think about how petty the argument is anyway. It makes me mad that I can't be mad at him! Just let me be mad at you for a little!

He's so cute though… but he irritates me! ARGH, conflicting emotions!

* * *

_So obviously Tweek has changed a bit. Done some maturing if you would. I like the new Tweek! He swears! A lot! XD but yeah I'll be posting this every Monday now because Mondays suck but it'll make it better for you if you can come home after an awful Monday and read my story __ so there you go_

_I'll also make a better summary later so don't worry about that._


	3. CHAPTER TWO

"Tweek, you're late." Am I? Because I don't have eyes so I couldn't have possibly seen the clock to decide this myself. Thank you, Don. For being so kind and telling me shit I already know. I don't know where I'd be in my life without you, honestly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I overslept."

"That's very irresponsible, Tweek. You should try harder. Maybe set an alarm clock next time?"

"Y-Yeah… I have one set on my phone but I was in the living… never mind."

"NO, continue. Tell me all about how you slept in your living room, Tweek. Explain to me in great detail why you were late. In fact, let's not stop there. Tell me your life story! We'll make it an event at the café! Tweek talks about his life! It'd bring so many customers for sure! Don't you think, Tweek?"

I clench my jaw. "No sir,"

"You don't? Hm… Maybe you're right. I guess you'll just have to work hard at your job then, huh? And not be late anymore?" I nod. "That's the spirit. Now, hurry up."

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOPPED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, FOREVER ALONE, PRICK ASS BITCH! Breathe, Tweek, just calm down. You can't let people get to you like that. It's not healthy.

Anyway, I grab an apron and throw it on. Someone comes up behind me and starts tying it. I sigh, "Hey, Tammy,"

"Sup, Tweek?"

"I was late and Don was being an ass about it as usual."

"Yeah, don't be late anymore, 'kay? When you're not here he tries to pick on me and I don't want to lose my job so…" I laugh. It's true. She's that kind of person. It doesn't matter that this is her job and Don's her boss. She'll curse him out in a heartbeat. "Why were you late anyway?"

I blush, "It was a long night."

"Ooh," She smirks, "With your lover?" I turn away from her. "Tweek, tell me who they are!" I shake my head. "Then… at least tell me if it's a boy or a girl? Don talks about you being a fag in the lounge all the time but no one ever believes him they all stick up for you too but is it true? Are you gay?"

"What if I was?"

"Nothing, just wanna know, ya know?"

"I have to get to work."

"Please, Tweek," She grabs my arm and pulls me back but I just shake my head. "Okay, then, how about later we go out for some drinks, hm? Then we could go back to my place and maybe… have a little fun." I get a shiver down my spine and I'm not sure what my face looks like but Tammy burst into laughter. "Definitely gay." She says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"HEY, GET BACK TO WORK!" Don shouts.

-x-

"Hm, he seems like a dick." Tammy says, wiping down the last table.

"He's not really… That's just how he is. But he's really sweet."

"That's cool. I wanna meet him!" She says, taking off her apron.

I laugh, "No way!"

She pouts, "Man, Tweek, come on! He seems like my kind of guy! I think we'd really get along! He's an asshole, I'm an asshole. He's a pervert, I'm a pervert."

"Why do you think he's a pervert?" I ask.

"Tweek," She looks around. "You come to work late, looking like a mess, your arms are covered in bruises, and you're limping. I'm not stupid."

I blush, "Uh…" I look down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"One day I'll meet him, Tweek!" She calls after me.

When I get home and walk inside Clyde is standing in the living room, holding his bag. He's just staring down at something so I follow his gaze then I gasp. "CRAIG!"

Craig walks out in sweatpants. He smiles. "Hey, Tweek, you're back. How was work?" He opens his arms up for me.

"Craig… I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!" I blush, clenching my fist. Why isn't he wearing a shirt?! He's making it really hard for me to be mad!

"Oh yeah," He scratches the back of his head. "You did… well… how was work today?"

"CRAIG!" I storm past Clyde and grab Craig's arm, dragging him into the room. "Why wouldn't you clean up?"

He shrugs, "I just forgot."

"YOU JUST FORGOT! HA!"

"It's not even that big of a deal though…"

"Not that big of a deal? Are you kidding me?! Craig… this is so embarrassing!"

"Tweek,"

"Shut up! You should have just done what I asked! I'm always cleaning up. If I ask you to do it once then you should!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry okay? This is my bad. I love you." I fall onto him. He hugs me and rubs my back.

"He saw everything…" He nods, and strokes my hair.

"It's fine though, Tweek. Now, he'll never want to live with us.

"UM, YOU GUYS LEFT YOUR DILDO ON THE FLOOR!" Clyde calls from the living room. "AND YOUR HANDCUFFS AND YOUR… WHOA… WHAT EVEN IS THIS?!"

Craig shake his head, "Leaving him out there alone was probably a bad idea." I nod.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY! TOFFEE IS PLAYING WITH IT NOW AND I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE WORRIED OR…"

"You go take care of that I'm too embarrassed and I need to take a shower. Badly." He nods and kisses my forehead. This asshole… Don't kiss my forehead like everything's alright.

Once I'm down in the shower Craig's cooking and Clyde's watching TV on the couch. The living room floor not scattered with sex toys anymore. I sigh in relief and sit at the dining table and Toffee jumps on it in front of me, purring. I pet him. "You should have let me cook. I told you I would."

Craig glances at me. "Tweek, you burn water."

"You should be studying." I tell him.

"You shouldn't be cooking though." He counters.

"Fine, whatever then… be stubborn. Fail." That's not true. Craig doesn't fail. He's a genius without even trying.

"Thank you for understanding, love." He blows me a kiss.

I blush, "Would you not call me that?" In front of Clyde.

"You love it." I do. So what?

"You should really be studying more though…" Toffee meows. "See, even Toffee thinks so. Listen to the cat, Craig."

He scoffs, "I don't need to study, Tweek. You know what my professor told me? She said I was the smartest one in the class. Probably in the school. I'm the smartest person in the WORLD!" He laughs.

"Someone is being awfully conceded. You shouldn't be bragging about that when your boyfriend failed his entrance exam."

"You should have tried harder, babe."

I roll my eyes. "I did my best."

"I don't think you did. I don't think you actually wanted to go to school this year. And I didn't think you did want to go to school. I wasn't expecting you to get in. I was totally fine with that though I don't think you would have been happy."

He's right. I just wanted a break for a little. But having a degree to fall back on is good. That's why I need to get one. Craig could get one easy. He is getting one easy. It's not fair. I wish he was bad at something so I could help him. He's so perfect it's not fair.

His hair, his face, his eyes, his skin, he's got abs, he's smart, he's funny, he's popular. What am I? I'm average. Maybe even a little below average. That's so depressing. What if one day Craig decides he's too good for me? It's the truth, he is. What if he decides that he doesn't want to be with someone like me anymore? It could happen…

Plus, I've been acting like a bitch lately. But it's weird he doesn't even react when I act like that he just says he loves me. I can't be upset about that. He's saying he loves me.

Why doesn't he get mad back and leave me? That's what someone like should be doing to someone like me. Why does he even like me? Because we've been together since high school? Maybe he feels obligated to be with me now… Maybe he's felt obligated to be with me ever since I let him move in with my family way back then…

I'm being paranoid. He wouldn't say he loves me if he didn't.

Unless, he's trying to convince himself… OH MY GOD, HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! "G-Gah…" I grab my hair, trying to calm down. It's not true! It's not true! Shut up!

Craig is behind me now. "Tweek, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"What d-do you mean w-what's wrong?" He hugs me from behind and rests his chin on my head.

"You're stuttering and shaking. You okay?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cool," He lets go and walks back into the kitchen. I sit down next to Clyde but I'm not watching the TV. See, he cares about me. He loves me and I love him.

I should be nicer though or he'll leave me.

I should be cuter too. If I'm ugly he might leave me.

I should amount to something because if I'm a deadbeat who does nothing with their life then he might leave me…

What should I do though?! I'm not good at anything! I just need to work harder and get promoted. I'll work so hard and good that they'll fire Don and put me in his place and then I'll get promoted even higher until I own the company! And then I can expand my family's business! And RULE THE WORLD AHAHA! Oh my gosh, no… Let's just work on getting promoted first, yeah? Sounds like a plan.

And then I'll be super nice and supportive to Craig while he studies and takes his exams. I'll buy him snacks and good luck charms and keep the house tidy and make sure Clyde doesn't get in his way while also being seductive and cute.

Then Craig will stay with me forever.

"Dinner's done." Clyde and I get up and sit at the dining table. Craig hands us our plates and we start eating.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, guys." Clyde says. "It's really nice of you. I know…" He stops and just eats. "Never mind…"

"What?" Craig asks, sitting down with his own plate.

"Nothing…" Clyde says and then grins. "Now that I'm here without my parents I don't have a curfew! I can stay out partying all I want." He laughs.

That was weird. Clyde almost looked depressed… Clyde doesn't get depressed. "Clyde, you sure you're alright? What were you gonna say just now?"

He shakes his head. "I wasn't gonna say anything what are you talking about? Man, Craig, this is delicious! You are a great cook! Look, I'm already done! Alright, time for me to go to bed! Got tests tomorrow and shit. Goodnight!" He gets up and puts his plate in the sink. He waves and then heads to his room.

I look at Craig. "What do you think he was gonna say?"

He shrugs, "I really need to go to sleep though. I have to get up early tomorrow."

I nod, "You go. I'll take care of the dishes." He gets up and stretches and I take his plate as he walks into the room. Once I'm done with the dishes I head back too. Craig's already lying down and he looks asleep. I never understood how he could drift off that fast when it took me over half an hour.

Whatever though, I'm staring at his face the whole time. Is that creepy? It's hard not to. He's just so different when he's sleeping. He's so tranquil. I brush the hair out of his face and kiss his cheek. Does he really feel obligated? I mean… if he did stop liking me he would feel obligated. He'd feel too bad to tell me. He wouldn't want to hurt me. But I've been a bitch so he might actually start to hate me. And then he'd just tell me off and leave me. He might even kick me out! I start to tremble and Craig makes a noise. He throws his arm around me and brings me closer to him. "Tweek, go to sleep." He tells me though I think he's still sleeping himself.

"Craig… if you ever stop liking me just tell me and I'll go okay?"

His eyes open. "What?"

"N-Nothing… N-Never mind…"

"Tweek, what did you just say?" I shake my head and curl up into his chest. "Tweek, I love you. I'll never stop loving you okay? Don't say things like you'll leave me ever okay?!" He holds me tighter. "You'll make me cry."

I try to look up at him but I can't in this position. That sucks but it's okay because if I see Craig crying I'll cry too. Because seeing Craig cry is the saddest thing you'll ever see. It's like watching someone throw a bag of puppies into a river.

I hold onto him as tight as he's holding me. He's still sleeping by the way. He's like that. You think he's wide awake but he's nowhere near. It's almost sleep walking.

Whatever, he won't leave me. He just said so in his sleep. Craig loves me and I love him so I need to stop letting my anxiety mess with me, dammit!

* * *

_Went on my cruise that's why this is late. It was rad. Went to Jamaica and Grand Cayman like omg the beaches are soo pretty but it's soo hot anyway here it is and I'm still posting the next one on monday_


	4. CHAPTER THREE

"Good morning, Tweek."

"Good morning, Tammy." I smile at her.

"Whoa, what's got you in a good mood?" She asks.

I throw on my apron. "From today onward I'm working super hard so I can get promoted!"

"Oh…" She says, staring at me. "Why do you want to be promoted so badly all of a sudden?"

"Well, Craig's giving it his best and he's so good at everything he does I just feel useless. I want to make him proud. Also, you wanna come with me after work to the store?"

"Sure," She brightens up. "Where and why?"

"I don't know… Walmart? I just need to get stuff for Craig. I want to help him study and make sure he's super comfortable. He said he has tests this whole week. I want him to know he has my total support because I've been so mean lately."

"Tweek, are you alright?" Tammy asks, suddenly.

I nod, "Of course I am. I just want him to know I love him as much as he loves me."

"Well, alright, guess we should start working now then. I promise I'll keep out of your way when you work now so you won't get in trouble and you can focus."

"Thanks, still eating lunch together though?" She nods. "Good,"

"Tweek, table five," Don orders and I head over to the table.

There's a man there who looks not too much older than me. He has brown hair according to the back of his head. When I come around to greet him though I'm shocked.

He looks exactly like Craig! I throw on a big smile quickly though because that face I was making could be considered rude and I won't get promoted like that! "Hello, sir, how are you today?"

He smiles back at me. "I'm great. How're you?"

"I'm doing fine. My name is Tweek and I will be your server today. Do you know what you'd like to drink?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll have lemonade."

I nod, "Coming right up. I'll be back with your drink and to take your order."

It's scary how much he looks like Craig. I wonder who he even is… Maybe he's just a traveler and is passing through.

* * *

"Well done, Tweek, I've gotten several comments today on your performance. You're doing extremely well. Keep it up and you might get a raise." Don tells me but his face still reads that he hates me. Just job over feelings.

I nod with a grin. "Thanks a lot, Don! See you tomorrow. Have a nice night okay?"

He stares at me curiously like he thinks I've done something and this is all an act and then he nods. "Yeah… thanks, you too…"

Tammy and I walk out. "Okay, we have to hurry though because he's probably gonna be home soon."

"Hm…" She gets in the passenger and I drive us to Walmart. "What're we getting specifically?"

"… I guess barbecue chips because he really likes those. Then some sierra mist for him. That's his favorite soda." I explain. "And I just want to get him some stuff to make him comfortable while studying so like a soft blanket, maybe a neck pillow… and candy. He likes candy." She nods and we get out.

"So here's the plan," She starts and I stare at her. "You're gonna go get his candy and I'll go get the chips and soda then we'll meet up in the pillows and blanket aisle to decide on the neck pillow and blanket got it? You have one to two minutes any more than that I'll think you're dead and I'll call the cops, got it?"

I salute, "Yes, sir," We jog into the store and go our separate ways. As soon as I can't see her I slow down and laugh. I wonder if she was serious. Just in case, I should hurry.

I go to the candy aisle and grab a bag of mini Reeses, mini snickers, and mini kit kats. Then I hurry over to the pillows. Tammy is waiting there. She looks at me. "Sargent! Hurry and pick your pillow!"

I jump. She's rushing me! She doesn't know what she's doing! I can't be rushed that's too much pressure! When I'm rushed I end up going slower than if I wasn't! I hurry feeling all the pillows and find one that's a sort of memory foam plus it's dark blue! That's Craig's favorite color! "Now, on to the blankets!" We decided on a matching dark blue blanket that is so fluffy that it's like holding cotton balls! It's so light! He's gonna love it. It's always so cold in our apartment. I mean I keep it like that on purpose because I like wrapping up in blankets though.

I pay and then we rush back to the car. "See, we made it out in less than ten minutes." She smirks.

"Thanks for coming along Tammy. Maybe sometime next week you could come over and meet Craig."

She grins, "Do ya mean it?!" I nod. "Awesome,"

After driving her home I head back myself. I rush up the stairs to our door and unlock it. "CLYDE, ARE YOU HOME?!" I call.

"YEP. IN MY ROOM."

Oh cool… "I'm ordering pizza! What do you want?"

His door opens. "Can we get pepperoni?" I nod. "Don't get though if you guys don't like pepperoni." He says.

"Craig loves pepperoni and I'm getting another one that's cheese anyway. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah… okay…"

"What's up with you?" I ask. "You're acting odd."

He shrugs, "I just don't want to bother you guys. It seems like wherever I go I bother everyone. I'm already imposing by being here so I don't want to make you buy food that you're not even gonna like or eat anyway."

"Clyde, you're not imposing." I tell him softly. So this is why he was so upset.

"Don't lie. You guys said so yourselves that I bother you."

"Well… you just have really bad timing."

"Token says it too. He's never nice to me. I don't even know why we're friends. We're complete opposites and it doesn't even seem like he likes me. My parents told me that I needed to get out of the house already too. They said they've had enough of my immatureness and parties and that I need to start planning for the future now."

"Clyde, I'm sure you're just being over dramatic. Everyone loves you. I mean, I do at least and I'm sure Craig does too. You're always so happy and fun to be around. I owe you everything, man. Without you Craig and I wouldn't even be together so cheer up, would ya? I'll order pepperoni alright?"

He nods, "Okay, thanks a lot, Tweek." I nod and dial for the pizza.

When Craig comes home Clyde and I are watching a scary movie. It's so embarrassing though because whenever something scary pops on the screen I scream and grab onto Clyde's shirt. I'm just so used to doing that with Craig. Clyde keeps making fun of me for it too!

I get up. "You're home!" I grin and run over to hug him. I kiss his cheek. "How was your day?"

He nods, "It was alright."

I grin again. "That's good."

"Sup, man," Clyde waves from the couch.

"Yo," Craig nods back. Then he turns back to me. "Yeah, but I've decided it's better to study anyway because there were some things that I didn't really have so I need to go over them."

I nod and pull a determined expression. "I've got your back one hundred percent." I tell him.

"Um… Are you okay? How was your day?"

I grin, "It was fantastic! Don was talking about giving me a raise soon if I keep up the hard work!"

He nods, "Don's the homophobe right? Why would he say that? I thought he hated you?"

"I've been working hard." I tell him. "And now you need to work hard too and you've got my support Craig. I love you, you know?" He nods. "I got you some things to help you study." I run back to get the bag.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" I hand him the bag. "I got you some snacks and a comfy blanket. I also got you a pillow. You'll be sitting at the dining table right?" He nods. "I don't want you to hurt your neck or anything."

"Right…" He says. "Thanks, babe," He kiss my head and I put the snacks on the table and help him out of his coat. He sits down and pulls out his text books and such. I put the pillow around his neck and wrap the blanket around his shoulders.

"If you need anything come and get me."

"You've had a long day too, Tweek. Maybe you should go to sleep now…?" Craig suggests.

"I was waiting for you to come home…"

He nods, "I'm home. You should sleep now."

"O-Okay… You'll come to bed soon?"

"I don't know how long I'll be studying."

"Right," I nod, "You better ace all your tests, Craig."

"Don't worry about that." He smirks. "Now, go," He motions me to leave. "And thanks, Tweek."

"No problem…" I head into the room.

HE HATES IT! He really hates it and he thinks I'm trying too hard. He probably knows that I know that he's planning to leave me now and now that I know it makes it easier for him! He's gonna leave me!

I smack myself. "Tweek," I say, sternly. "If you don't get your shit together!" I whisper. I take a deep breath. Yeah, I'm right. I'm just probably suspicious because I'm being like this all of a sudden but once Craig's used to the new me, he'll like the change! I'm sure of it.

He was right though. I'm tired. I'm exhausted for some reason. I guess I'm still getting over staying up all night. That was sure worth it though.

I throw off my jeans but leave my T shirt on. I crawl into bed and cover myself with the blanket. I really hope Craig liked it and doesn't hate me.

* * *

I open my eyes, "Craig? What time is it?"

"It's around two in the morning." He tells me. "Just go back to sleep."

"Um… Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really talk to Clyde. He's down because apparently he thinks he bothers everyone. Like his parents and Token and even us. Especially Token though. He's starting to question why they're even friends so call Toke and tell him too."

"Mm… Okay, by the way, thanks, Tweek. I really appreciate it. I don't want you to think I didn't like it by the way I acted. I really did but it did make it harder to stay awake." He chuckles.

I smile. "No problem."

"But if something's wrong you better tell me." I tense. Nothing is wrong! I'm bettering myself for you! Just appreciate that!

"I'd tell you if something was wrong, Craig. Nothing is wrong though that's why I haven't said anything." Toffee jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable at my feet.

"If you say so…" He puts his arm around me and pulls me into him. "Just know that I'm not an idiot, Tweek."

"I know that." I'm the one who failed! Why would I think he's an idiot?

"You're not an idiot, Tweek."

"What?"

"You were thinking about how you failed that test right?" I don't say anything. "You weren't trying. We both know that. It's fine that you didn't pass. If you really wanted to you would have. Stop worry about it, babe."

I nod, "Y-You're right." Stupid ass psychic.

"Now, seriously go to sleep." He strokes my hair.

"_MEOW_!"

"TOFFEE SHUT UP." I chuckle into his chest.

* * *

_Sorry I forgot_

_Anywhore, I don't like this chapter at all JS and it's not even my goal of 2000 words it's 1900 so think about that._


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

"Tweek, there's a customer at table five." Don tells me.

I salute, "Yes, sir, I'm on it, sir." And I march off, chuckling at myself. Don probably thinks I'm going insane at this point but he also probably doesn't care because I'm getting my work done more than exceptionally well.

This morning Craig talked to Clyde like I had asked and told him that he's not a bother he's his best friend and without him he'd probably be dead for more than one reason and that he would do anything for Clyde because he knew Clyde would do anything for him and I thought it was ridiculously cute! Clyde was so touched. Then he asked if that meant he could live with us permanently and Craig laughed and said I love you but no. But I told him not to worry because I'd help him find a place every free day I have and that he can just stay with us until he has a set place.

Then he did the whole thank you and we were like whatever, no big deal, and what not and now I'm at work, doing my very best.

If all I'm getting for this is a raise then I need to get that quickly so I can get promoted already! Then I realized that to be promoted I have to do better than Don which means I need to try harder. I need to try my _hardest_. And also I need to get on EVERYBODY'S good side. I need to be ideal. I need to be perfect.

So today I made sure I got up in time. I took a nice shower and brushed my hair down. I basically smell amazing. When I pass tables everyone looks up like, _did bath and body works just walk by?_ I'm like no, just me smelling awesome!

Then I came in smiling and I've been nothing but nice to everyone. I joke around yet serious when needed. This guy started choking and I saved his life. I don't even know the Heimlich maneuver but fucking used it!

Ha, no, just kidding. I know the Heimlich maneuver but no one was choking.

I walk over to table five, "Hello, how are you? My name is Tweek and I will be your server today."

The guy looks up, "Oh, hey, again…" It's that guy from yesterday. That's weird. I thought he'd be out of town by now, if he's a traveler… Maybe he's just here for a few days. Maybe he actually moved here.

Oh well, none of my business. I smile, "Do you know what you'd like to drink yet?"

He nods, "Actually, I'll just get another lemonade."

"No problem. Does that mean you'll also be getting the ham sub again too?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah, I think I will."

"I could just put in your order now then and it'll come out faster." I suggest.

He nods, "Thanks that would be great."

"Alright, be right back with your drink." That guy… creeps me the hell out. I mean, he seems nice and everything but with him looking so similar to Craig I just can't plus there's something about him. About his vibe…

Once he's done he leaves me a nice tip which I appreciate. I continue on with my day until works over and then I wave to Tammy and start to leave.

We agreed that this weekend she should come over and have dinner with Craig and I. Then I thought this would be a good time to meet up with everyone because we've been so 'busy' lately. So I'm gonna text Kenny and Token and we're gonna have a big dinner and I'm gonna try to help Craig cook it but I'll probably end up burning half the food so whatever I tried right?

Once I get this raise Craig will be so proud of me! He'll realize I'm hard working and not just a bum! Then I need to start studying so I can make it into college next year and I'll work hard at that to be at the top of the class and I'll make him happy and proud to be with me!

I don't know why I'm so worried about this. I know that Craig wouldn't leave me. He tells me he loves me every day. I guess it's just that things like this never happen to me. I don't get why he'd want to be with me.

Craig's future could have been perfect because he's perfect. If he had a nice wife and two children and they became doctors. He's that kind of person. But here I am ruin everything for him.

I wonder if he ever gets made fun of because he's gay. I bet he does and it's all my fault.

I grip the wheel tighter. Why would he do that? Ruin such a perfect future for someone like me? I'm not worth it.

Not to mention what I did to him in high school. All of that was my fault too! I embarrassed him. And he kissed a girl even though we were dating just to prove that he wasn't with me! He was embarrassed.

And it's all my fault that he cut himself. He was always there for me but the one time _he_ need _me_ I didn't help him at all! Not until it was too late.

I'm useless. He gains absolutely nothing from being with me. I have no good qualities that would keep him. I'm ugly and stupid. I can't cook, the house barely needs cleaning. I'm always complaining to him even though he probably works harder than I could ever imagine.

He could have had anyone he wanted in a heartbeat. And he chose me. Why? Because of a dream? Because of teenage hormones? Because of sexual frustrations?

I park the car and try to catch my breath I didn't realize it but I'm starting to breath rally hard. It's like I can't. It's like my throat is closing. It's so dry.

I'm shaking so badly too. I think I'm having a panic attack. I need room and fresh air. I need water and I need… Craig. I need him now! But he doesn't want me! HE HATES ME!

No matter how you look at it he should hate me and he probably does. It's probably an act. It's all an act so he doesn't hurt my feelings. Maybe he just doesn't want to believe he hates me but inside he knows he does and now I know it too!

I start crying and choking. I open the door cold wind hits my hot face and it feels so good right now. I tilt my head down and put my hands on my knees.

I think about my breathing and about happy memories. The ones that don't involve Craig because if I think of him then I'll lose it again.

I check my phone once I've calmed down. It's been half an hour… I didn't realize how much time has gone by…

I head up the stairs to our apartment room and let myself in. "I'm home." I announce even though it's obvious and no one probably cares.

Craig comes out in some gym shorts, holding Toffee and I can't help but check out his body. He's so perfect. I then look down at myself. I'm so scrawny and weak compared to him. If people saw us and knew we were both gay they'd still think there's no way they're together. That's ones so average and that one is amazing. I bet he could have anyone he wanted. He wouldn't settle for a pipsqueak like that.

Why does he settle for me? He could do so much better.

"Hey," He nods. "What took you so long to get home?"

I shake my head. "I was here. I was just in the car,"

"Doing what?" He asks.

"Thinking…" He can sense I don't want to talk about it and drops it. Though, I kind of wish he had asked because if he did then he'd make me tell him and then he'd assure me that he would never leave me whether he'd be telling the truth or not I'd still feel better.

"I made dinner."

"I'm not really hungry right now. Plus I ate a big lunch so…" That's a lie I didn't eat a big lunch but I'm not hungry and if I don't say that then Craig will force me to eat.

It isn't good if I don't eat considering how skinny I already am. I can't lose any more weight or Craig might leave me! "Okay," He says. "How was work?"

"Great," I nod. "How was school?"

He sighs, "Hard."

I nod, "I'm just gonna go to sleep. I'm really tired."

"Alright…" His mouth twists to the side and he thinks. "Tweek, can we talk real quick before you go to bed?" I nod and he sits on the couch. Toffee runs off. He sighs, "Tweek, you remember a long time ago in high school… you know…" He motions to his arm and I nod remembering the whole thing. What's his point? "We said that we'd talked to each other from that point on. And I have right? I've been more open with you right?" I nod and look away. He talks to me about everything now but it's not like anything that big has happened since that he would need to talk about. "If you need me I'm right here." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

He sighs, "Nothing, I just mean we've been together long enough for me to know if something is wrong with you and you seem like something is wrong with you."

"Well, I'm fine! I said I'd tell you if something was wrong and there isn't!" I tell him standing. "I'm going to bed." I start to walk but he grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest, hugging me from behind. I get tingles and my face burns.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

I close my eyes tight. He shouldn't be apologizing! He didn't do anything wrong! I'm the one who got mad at him! "I'm not mad…" Just let me leave! Don't stop me! Get mad at me and tell me how you really feel, dammit! You hate me! Admit it! I ruined your life. I ruined your future! You could be perfect if you weren't gay! It's all my fault and you won't admit that it upsets you! I know it does!

"Tell me what you're thinking about right now."

I open my eyes. "Sleep…"

"That's a lie."

"I told you I was tired."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not!"

"That's a lie." He takes my shoulders and turns me around. "What were you thinking about, Tweek?"

I tighten my jaw and clench my fist. "I already told you! Let go of me!" I try to pull away but he refuses.

"Why won't you just tell me already and stop being stubborn?!" He snaps.

I stop and stare at him. His eyes are so hypnotizing. I hate when he's upset, I hate when he's anything but happy. And now he doesn't look happy and that's my fault too. "I'm sorry…"

His expression softens. "No, Tweek, I didn't-"

"I'm sorry that I can't cook, and I'm sorry that I'm not smart I'm sorry that I'm so stupid that I can't even get into college, I'm sorry that I'm not the most attractive, I'm sorry that I'm a boy. And I'm sorry that I ruined your life and your future."

"Wait, what're you talking about, Tweek?"

I look down. "Craig, if you hadn't started dating me then you would have found a nice, pretty, and smart girl and you guys would have gotten married and had children and been rich and perfect but your with me and you probably get made fun for being gay and then I'm always mean to you and I burn everything so I can't even make you dinner when you come home. I failed the entrance exam and I'm useless. Why are you still with me? I know you probably hate me because I never help you either. Everything that happened in high school could have been prevented but I wasn't there for you! You always helped me but when you needed me I didn't help you! You're so perfect. You could have whoever you wanted! Why are you wasting your time with me?"

"Everything you said is what you believe right, Tweek?" He continues when I don't say anything. "So if that's what you think then it must be true. What do you want me to do now though? Leave? Should I leave? Is that what you're telling me you want me to do?" He's quiet and I won't look up. I won't move. I won't breathe, After all this time he's leaving me? "Tell me, Tweek. Is this your way of telling me you want me to leave? If it is just say so." His voice cracks and I look up.

My eyes widen. "Why are you crying?!" I ask.

He wipes his face but still cries. "Because you want me to leave!"

"No I don't!" I assure him. "I love you."

"Obviously not! You think I hate you and want to leave you!" I hug him.

"I love you, Craig. I'm so sorry. I'll never doubt you again." I rub his back and he hugs me tightly.

"I never want to be without you, Tweek." He tells me. "Promise me you will never leave."

"I promise, Craig." He sniffs and tightens his grip further if that was even possible. It's getting hard to breathe but I don't want to tell him to let go so I'll just let him have his moment.

"No, Token, he's legitimately crying. I don't know! I guess Tweek said something about leaving him and he just started crying and now they're hugging and it's SOO CUTE~~!" Clyde whispers peeking around the corner.

Craig and I glance at him and his eyes widen. "My bad… I didn't mean to ruin the moment… sorry… I'll just… yeah…" He slowly backs around the corner.

Craig wipes his face and stares at me. "So are you okay now?"

I nod. "Yes,"

"Don't ever say stuff like that got it? Tweek, you're smart okay? You _didn't want _to be in school anymore and I totally understand that. I don't want you to be in school if it'll stress you out. And you _can_ do things you just don't realize it. There are things you do that I admire and other people too I'm sure just no one points it out and you only notice other people and not yourself. And you're sexy so get the hell out with that not attractive bullshit. Got it?" I nod. "And talk to me more." I nod again. "Now eat and then let's get some sleep."

I nod, "Okay, I really am sorry Craig… About this! Not that other stuff."

"Yeah, Tweek, you didn't ruin my life. You made it so much better. Without you right now I'd probably still be with my mom and I'd probably stop trying at school and all of that stuff. Without you Ruby would probably still be with my dad and god only knows what would have happened to her. So thank you and stop being so sorry all the god damn time."

I smile, "Okay, I love you."

He kisses my head. "I love you too. Now, eat,"

"AWWW~~~!"

"CLYDE, DAMMIT,"


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Craig smiles at me from the kitchen as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I yawn. Don't smile at me like that after I've just woken up, asshole. I'm still cranky right now. Fucking fuck off, dammit!

That's what I was thinking. However, I waved to Craig with a smile and said, "Good morning," He's making breakfast. "Don't you have class today?"

He nods, "But I have them later so I thought I should make you breakfast before work because I am an awesome boyfriend aren't I?"

I 'hmf' and sit down at the dining table. "You're a good cook." I give him.

"Bullshit," He declares. "I'm the best boyfriend in the world admit it!"

I consider, "Eehh… you're not the worst…" Craig pouts and I give in. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

He smiles, "See, I knew it."

Clyde stumbles out. "Hey guys I'm so fucking tired I'm seriously not going to school today." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Amfi…." He states, taking a seat.

"Oh, interesting… You heard that in the news or did you just make that up…?" I ask.

He laughs and puts his head down. "I DON'T WANT TO LEARN ANYMORE! I was happy to graduate because no more school! But now we're in school again!"

I laugh at him. Craig brings my plate and sets it in front of me. It's basic bacon, pancakes, and grits. I don't like eggs. And it makes me happy that he took this into consideration when preparing this meal. I blow him a kiss and he jumps to catch it. I laugh. He's so ridiculous. Then he frowns. "This is bullshit. I cook you breakfast and you _blow_ me a kiss? Get the fuck over here and kiss me!" He demands.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "You're so childish!"

"Okay… I'll go to you…?" I glare at him. "Please, Tweek? A kiss would make me SOOO happy!"

I grab my chest. "My… heart… seems to be… ack… failing me!" I tell them falling onto the table and pretend to be dead. Damn, he's stupid but so fucking gorgeous!

"Do you need CPR? I could do that for you… if you needed it. DO you? Need CPR, Tweek?"

I sit up and glare at Craig. "Craig, stop being a freaking pervert!"

He smirks, "Who's really the pervert here, Tweek? I mean, yeah I'm pretty bad but at least I don't go to school with-"

"DOUCHEBAG! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I glance at Clyde, who seems to have suddenly woken up.

"What? Goes to school with what, Craig?! C'mon tell me!"

I shake my head. "Tell him and I will never kiss you ever again. I will never touch you and you will never touch me! Try it, Craig! I dare you!"

He laughs, "Calm down, Tweek. I won't tell him…. If you come and kiss me."

I groan, rolling my eyes and standing up. I stomp over to Craig and kiss him briefly. "C'MON, GUYS, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW!" Clyde says.

"No way," I say. "NO… I never want to talk about that. The fact that it happen more than once is enough to make me tear up." I hurry and finish my breakfast so I can take a shower.

* * *

"He can be such a baby, I swear!"

Tammy nods. "I can't wait to meet him on Friday."

"Yeah, I also invited some of my other friends."

"Are they gay too?!" She asks leaning over the table.

I narrow my eyes at her. "NO. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean all my friends are too! Just because you're Puerto Rican doesn't mean all your friends are too! I'm not."

"Aw, Tweek, you said you were my friend!" She sings.

"Yeah," I nod. "Of course. Aren't we friends?"

"I know! But you said it! And you're just soo cute!" She grabs her tray. "In a gay kind of way." She adds.

"Of course."

"Tweek, table five." Don says and I nod, dropping off the dirty dishes. "Tammy, table nine!"

She groans. "Yeah, yeah,"

I walk over to table five and greet the familiar face. "Hey," I wave. The guy doesn't look up. "Nice seeing you again. Will it be the same? Lemonade and sub?" He still doesn't look up. "Sir?"

He mutters something that I only vaguely catch. "Disgusting queer,"

"Um…" I blink. "What?"

He looks up with his piercing blue eyes. "Disgusting queer," He repeats louder and more clearly.

"Um, excuse me, sir-"

"No, please, call me Grady. We're about to get to know each other a whole lot."

I stare at him. "I'm confused…" What the hell is going on? Why does he know I'm gay? Why does he care? What is he planning on doing?

"It's simple. What you are is wrong. I'll start there. Being a fag is going to get you sent to hell but I'm gonna guess that you don't care about that. Whatever, I don't care about you. But I do care about my cousin, Craig." Craig is his cousin… I nod. "Well, we're all not too happy about Craig being a homo so I'm here to do something about it."

"We're…?"

"His family. Everyone heard about his little choice of rebellion and we don't find it amusing."

"His choice? Excuse me but it's not a choice!"

"Save it." He puts his hand up to silence me and I roll my eyes. "It is and I'll prove it to you by bringing Craig back. Everything will be fine once I see him again."

"I- wh- What?" WHAT THE HELL?! The only thing that is keeping me from going off on this motherfucker is my job and I'm still working for that raise.

"I'll take a lemonade and a ham sub thank you." He hands me his menu but I just stand there. "You can go now." He says waving his hand, dismissing me.

"Look, if you think Craig will leave me just because you tell him to your wrong. And if you think there's anything you can do to split us up you're wrong there too! Craig loves me and I love Craig and there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that now won't we?" He smirks and I head back to put it order in. The nerve! Who does he think he is any way?! Who does he think I am?! Talking to me like I'm lesser of a person because I like Craig and he's a boy. Fuck that logic. Love is love regardless of the sex or age or whatever! Fucking prick! Craig told me he's not leaving me any time soon or ever! So that's what I'm believing.

This asshole isn't gonna just walk into the picture and take away my source of happiness I won't let him! He'll have to fucking fight me for it! I huff.

At closing I tell Tammy about what happened. "Are you sure that's what he said?" She asks.

I nod, "That's fucking word for fucking word, Tammy!" I wipe down that last table and grab the tub of dirty dishes. "What do you think he meant by _we'll see about that_? If he thinks he's gonna get Craig he is sadly mistaken!" I clean the last table. "That fucker can kiss my ass because he can't have Craig."

Tammy laughs, "Tell him!" She snaps. "That's crazy though… that he would come here and confront you about it. He seemed fine before though." I know right?!

"Craig's family is crazy." I tell her. "But I gotta get home so I'll see you tomorrow." She nods. And we say goodbye.

I drive home and storm up the stairs and to the door. I'm just gonna tell Craig about what happened and I'm sure he'll comfort me and tell me he'd never leave me and just make me feel so much better.

I open the door and head inside. "Tweek, you have to meet my cousin! His name is Grady and he's moving in town isn't that great?!" Turn around, Tweek. Turn around and leave. Drive away and never come back, Tweek. Ever.

This isn't happening it's not happening! "Tweek? Come in already and shut the door. The heat's on." I shut the door.

And yep, Grady and Craig are sitting on the couch. Clyde sitting across from them, chatting and laughing and everyone is just having a good time and I'm just standing here in the corning very confused. "What is he doing here?" I finally ask.

Craig smiles, "This is my cousin Grady. We were best friends when we were little and my parents were together. We used to have play dates all the time and we were just like brothers! I haven't seen him in forever though. He came to visit because he moved into town. So now we can see each other more often." He grins. I frown. He frowns. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "I'm going to bed." I head into the bedroom. Only because I know Craig will follow and I can talk to him alone without asking and making it obvious.

"Tweek?" Sure enough… "What's the matter?"

I turn to him and shut the door behind him. "Craig, that guy was at my work today!" I whisper.

He nods. "He likes coffee. Okay, so what?"

"He- He… threatened me! He threatened us!" I motion between us.

He narrows his eyes. "What are you talking about, Tweek?"

"He came to my work and called me a queer and he called you a homo! He said that no one in your family was happy about your "choice" and that he came to turn you straight!"

"Tweek, that's ridiculous. No one in my family knows about us. And," He shakes his head. "Grady's not like my dad."

"He-" There's a knock on the door. "Craig I have to go soon."

Craig leaves. "So soon? Man, I haven't seen you for so long though…"

"Yeah, well, I still have work and stuff."

"Okay, but, can I talk to you real quick before you go?" Craig continues. "You know about how I'm… you know… I have a boyfriend now?"

Grady laughs, "Of course, man. That was your boyfriend wasn't it? Congratulations, I'm happy for you." That- That- That asshole! That fucking liar! I ball my fist. I want to go out there and punch him in his face!

Craig laughs, "Great! I heard you met Tweek already though?"

"Yeah, he was my server today at this café!" Grady says. I walk to the bedroom door and watch them. Look at him smiling and laughing.

"Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah, I didn't know he was your boyfriend though." More laughing and stupid shit. CRAIG DOESN'T FUCKING BELIEVE ME! OH MY GOD!

He talked about loving me and trusting me and talking to me and being more open and blah blah blah! I'm being open and you DON'T BELIEVE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

* * *

_If you're wondering how Thomas got out of jail then remember that they're __in south park and shit like this happens all the time in south park. XD JS TS __ abbreviations so many that I could write a sentence with only them._

_Changed the name to infinity so yeah._

_If you're wondering why I'm posting this today then keep wondering because I don't really know myself. Maybe it's cause I'M AWESOME?! lol no probably not but whateve._


	7. CHAPTER SIX

"Tweek, tell me what's wrong? You haven't talked to me since last night!" Craig pouts, sticking his face in mine. I didn't budge though. I'm really mad at him right now. "Tweek, remember what we talked about!"

My face turns red. "BULLSHIT, CRAIG!" I snap. "Don't even mention that to me because I was open with you and you didn't even believe me!"

He furrows his brow. "What are you talking about? You mean last night?" I nod. "Tweek,, Grady said he didn't know you were my boyfriend until you came home."

"He was LYING!" I tell him.

Craig stares at me. "You're really confusing me, Tweek. Nothing you're saying is making much sense really."

I sigh in frustration. "Grady is a homophobe!"

"But he seemed happy that we were together."

"HE. WAS. LYING!" I repeat louder. "We've met before. He came to the café two times in a row and I was his server and I kept thinking how much he reminds me of you and how freaky it was but then yesterday when he came he called me a disgusting queer. That's the exact term he used, Craig! He knew we were together and that I was your boyfriend and he said that he was gonna break us up!"

Craig laughs. He LAUGHS! He's laughing at me! He thinks I'm crazy and doesn't believe me! I'm getting very irritated. "Tweek, that's impossible. How could Grady possibly know about us? I've never told anyone in my family about us except for Ruby… and now Grady."

I groan. "Why don't you trust me?!"

"Hey! I trust you, Tweek!" He tells me sternly. "I've just known Grady my whole life and I can't imagine him saying these things. It's so out of his character. Maybe you misheard him or imagined it or something."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" I ask. "Do you think I'm delusional or crazy? You think I'm insane?"

He shakes his head eying me. "What's wrong with you?"

My eyes widen. "You're really pissing me off, Craig! First you don't believe me! Then you basically call me crazy! And now you're asking what's wrong with _me_?! What do you think is wrong? This random man comes up to me and tells me that he's gonna break me and my boyfriend up! And then my boyfriend doesn't even care!"

"I have to go to school. Cool down a little okay?" He kisses my cheek and then leaves.

WHAT?! "You should just calm down a little, Tweek." Clyde suggests walking out. "Then once you're calmer and can think a little more clearly try talking to Craig again." He pats my shoulder and then leaves too.

WHAT?!

Why doesn't Craig believe me?! What can I do to make him listen and understand?! He said to tell him and I did. Now what? This is so troubling. But I won't give up. I'm sure everything will be fine anyway. I mean what could he possibly do that would make Craig leave me?

* * *

"So… he was at your house when you came home, you told Craig what happened at work and he didn't believe you, and now… you guys are mad at each other?" I nod, sadly. "Well, that's unfortunate." She fills the cup in her hands. "Maybe you should just pretend that what happened yesterday didn't happen. Like you said, he can't break up you and Craig so you have nothing to worry about. There's no sense in fighting with Craig. You're only helping him." I nod. She's right.

"TAMMY, BACK TO WORK!" Don shouts.

"Yada, yada, blah, blah." Tammy brings the drink to the table.

"Tweek, a man at table five is requesting you." Don smiles at me. "Great job, come by before you leave. I need to have a chat with you."

I nod. Oh my god he's here. I make my way over to his table slowly. I stop when I get there and he smirks up at me. "Hello, Tweek,"

I nod. "What do you want?"

He laughs, "That's no way to treat a paying customer."

"Seriously, what do you want?" I ask.

"About Craig. Even though he doesn't believe you anyways I don't want you talking about me being homophobic anymore to him got it? I don't want you to mention our chats while you're at work or anything related. Am I clear?"

"You can't just walk in here and tell me what to do." I tell him. "I don't have to listen to what you say just cause you say it. No. I'll tell Craig whatever I want to tell Craig."

His smirk grows. "That's a bad decision you're making, Tweek."

"I don't care. Now, _sir_, I'll be right back with your lemonade and sub." I walk off. He's lucky if I don't spit in his food. That jackass. Trying to tell me that now I can't tell Craig about him. What does he expect?! And what is he gonna do if I continue to tell Craig about him?! This is so frustrating. I wish I could just record this and show it to Craig and then he'd HAVE to believe me!

…Hm, not a bad idea actually.

* * *

"Don, you wanted to see me?"

He smiles at me. Yep, we've been on good terms lately. It took a lot of ass kissing I'm not gonna lie but it'll all be worth it once I get my raise. "Yeah, remember that raise? Well, you got it!"

I grin, "You mean it?" YES, YES, YES, YES! I can't wait to tell Craig! He's gonna be SO proud of me!

He nods, "You know at first I wasn't sure about you but you've obviously really care about your work and I appreciate that. Good job,"

I nod, "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, see you tomorrow." I wave and exit. I gotta hurry home so I can… Oh… yeah… I hope he's not still mad at me. I'm sure it'll be fine if I apologize. Tammy was right I should just leave the Grady matter alone for now. Nothing is happening and he can't break us up anyway so it doesn't matter I guess.

I turn the corner and start to pull my key out so I can unlock my car but I see Grady leaning against the wall. He glances at me and smirks. God dammit, what does he want now?

"Tweek," He says approaching me. I take a step back. "From now on if I give you an order then you're gonna listen got it?"

I shake my head. "Fuck you."

He laughs and his expression darkens. "That was your last chance." He grabs my collar and I start to scream but he covers my mouth and doesn't move his hand even when I bite it as hard as I can which was disgusting I might add. He slams me against the brick building and I let out a yelp. He punches me in the face and I feel my lip bust inside my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout. "Get off of me!" I try to push him but he's way stronger. He pushes me harder against the wall and grabs my hands with one of his. Then he throws me on the floor and kicks me roughly in my side. I groan as he does it again. I start crying as he kicks me in the stomach repeatedly and I end up turning over and throwing up.

He chuckles, "How disgusting."

"St-Stop…" I beg.

"Now here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna continue to beat you up but in places where Craig wouldn't notice and you're not gonna tell him or really bad things are gonna happen because his dad is out of jail and he's with me on this. And we could ruin your whole life, dirty queer." He tells me. "You just do what I say okay? And the beatings won't be so bad."

I nod, wiping the snot from my face. After some more kicking and punching and a lot of bruises he leaves. And after I get over the pain in my abdominal I pull myself up, dust myself off, and leave. I can't believe this! Why? I wipe my face. Why? Every time I'm happy! Every time something good happens for me! Something worse happens that makes it hard for me to enjoy it.

I drive home. I get home and go inside. Craig is watching TV with Clyde and they both greet me. "Craig, I'm sorry for this morning. I was acting like an ass."

Craig stands up. "No, I'm sorry. I was acting like a dick." He hugs me and I cringe. Holy shit. If he squeezes any harder I might pass out. He senses something and lets me go. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "I tripped at work today and hurt myself. And you hugged me too hard."

"Oh," He nods. "You hungry?"

I shake my head. "I ate at work, sorry."

"It's cool. But hey, on Friday I also invited Grady. Is that okay?"

I tighten my jaw. "It's fine. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He shakes it off. "Clyde and I are watching a movie. Wanna watch with us?" I nod, sitting in his lap and cuddling up to his chest. He wraps his arm around me hesitantly but then when I don't flinch or anything all the way. I love him so much. No one can take him away from me. I won't let them, I refuse.

I can't believe Craig invited him on Friday though. That was uncalled for but I guess I should have expected it… He's gonna do something for sure. He said he was gonna break us up and he's gonna try. He's gonna fail but he'll still try.

I grip Craig tighter. I never want to lose him. He's so perfect. It's luck that we're together right now. If I lose him I lose everything. Including my happiness. I don't even want to think about it, it's so depressing.

I eventually fall asleep in his arms, waking up when he's carrying me to the room. I just close my eyes though and keep sleeping. He's got me. I can trust him. I can trust Craig.

I can't trust Grady. I've gotta do something about him but what? He's stronger than me and can easily corner me. He's got a better relationship with Craig in a way where Craig believes him over me. That's no good but maybe it's just that one thing he believes him over me. I guess it is kind of a crazy thing to be told randomly.

I feel Craig lay me down and start to undress me and I shoot up immediately. I grab his wrist. "No," I state. "I want to sleep like this." I say.

He stares at me with an eyebrow raised. "Why? You don't like sleeping in your clothes. You said it's uncomfortable. You said you only do it when you're too lazy to change. I'll change you so don't worry about it."

I've seen my stomach and it looks like exactly what happened so if I let Craig see that he'll know and he'll shower me with questions I'll have no answers for. If I tell him Grady did it he won't believe me and then he'll get mad at me for not telling him the truth. So I just shrug. "You're right." I slide out of my jeans and then lay back down.

"What about your shirt?" He asks.

"Craig, don't be a pervert. The shirt isn't uncomfortable." I tell him, trying to be as convincing as possible.

He chuckles so I think he believes me. "Alright, whatever," I hear him changing and then he gets in next to me, holding me, gently. He's so caring. Too caring to ever do anything to hurt me.

If Grady really wants to split us up then he's got his work cut out for him. I smile.

* * *

_This fucking fly though! It's been buzzing around my room for like, a week now -_- look at my face -_- I'm not happy._

_Update: KILLED THAT BITCH BAHA XDD_


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

"Aw…" I put the burnt cake on the counter and sigh.

Craig chuckles, "It's okay, Tweek. At least you tried right?" He smiles at me and I smile back with a nod.

"Yeah, maybe I can just frost over it and no one will notice!" I suggest and Craig laughs. I fumble with the icing and start frosting the cake. I need to hurry because people are gonna be coming at any moment.

"HELLO, PEOPLE, TAMMY HAS ARRIVED!" The front door slams open and Tammy storms in and poses. "You may now shower me in rose pedals!" She announces.

Craig blinks at her and I laugh at his expression. "Craig… that's Tammy."

He nods slowly, "I figured."

"And I'm assuming this is the famous Craig I've heard so little much about?" Tammy struts into the kitchen and examines Craig closely. She gives hmf and then turns to the cake. "Tweek… did you put the cake on the top rack?" I nod. "You're not supposed to. It burns the cake." She tells me.

"Oh…" She snatches the cake froster from my hands and starts to frost the cake much more neater than I was. "Tammy… you weren't supposed to show up for another half hour."

"I came early because I'm more special than all those ratchet people you invited. I should get to be here to help you set up and get ready blah, blah, blah, plus I had nothing better to do." She shrugs. "You'd think a gay guy would know how to bake…" She mutters.

I'm about to say something when the door slams open again. "I'M HOME, FAMILY!" Clyde sings. "You may now praise me with compliments and sweets." He grins brightly and then stares at Tammy, who has apparently stopped what she's doing to stare back at him. "Who's that?" He asks, setting his bag down and shutting the door.

"This is my coworker slash best friend Tammy." I motion to her and she gives a shy smile and a wave.

She quickly turns around straightens her hair with her hands and sprays some body mist into her mouth which probably tasted disgusting. Then she turns back around and poses. "I'm Tamara Romero and it's a pleasure meeting me." She pushes past me roughly so she can give Clyde a handshake.

Clyde uses his hand to smooth his bangs and then pops his collar. "Clyde Donovan," He flips his hair.

"You can call me Tammy though. That's what everyone calls me because Tamara is kind of a stupid name."

Clyde shakes his head. "No, it's beautiful." I glance at Craig who looks as confused as I probably do.

Tammy smiles again. "Clyde's a cool name too…" She says.

Clyde grins. "What is happening here?!" Tammy bites her lip.

Craig turns to me and whispers, "What the fuck _is_ happening here?"

I shake my head with a shrug, "Um… I think we're witnessing love at first sight." I tell him. He pretends to gag and I laugh. "I think they'd make a cute couple."

He shrugs, "Still gross…"

"Well, I gotta shower and get ready and… stuff." Clyde tells Tammy.

"Okay," She says, nodding and then he leaves. She turns to me. "Who was that?!" She whispers.

"Our -sort of- roommate." I tell her. "I forgot to mention him didn't I? You two have a lot in common I guess…"

She nods. "He's amazing… It's like when he looked at me he spoke to me through his mind." She tells us. I just nod like that made sense. I guess it sort of did. I could kind of do that with Craig. In fact… I glance at him, _She's crazy! He's crazy! They're perfect together_. He nods, _Got that right__…__ Hey, what happen to you looking for places with Clyde?_ I shrug, _I got side tracked_.

Tammy glances between us. "Er… Hello?" She waves in our faces. "This food isn't gonna finish itself." She claps and continues frosting the cake.

After not a long time Token showed up and him and Clyde and Tammy all chatted at the table while Craig and I finished the food. Then Kenny showed up and the food was ready so we set it on the table.

"Tweek! Long time no see!" Kenny said hugging me. "It's been like a month!" He kisses my cheek and Craig pries him off of me after that.

"Don't touch my boyfriend, man whore." He states simply.

Kenny gasps, bringing his hand to his chest. "I'm deeply wounded, Craig! I am no such thing!"

Craig scoffs, "How many times have you had sex in the last week, McCormick?"

Kenny averts his eyes. "They were all with the same person!" He argues. "And I plan to be with this person for a long time so suck on that, asshole!"

I glance at him. "You have a girlfriend?" I ask him and for the first time in my life I see Kenny McCormick smile sheepishly.

"Well… not exactly… I told you, Tweek. I'm bi."

"Oh, so, a guy?" He nods. "Anyone we know?"

He chuckles, "Yep, can ya guess who it is? I bet you can't!"

I shake my head. "I don't know…" I turn to Craig. "Can you guess?" He shakes his head. "Who is it, Kenny?"

He stares at us. "You really can't figure it out?" We shake our heads. "Butters," He says in a 'duh' tone.

I raise my eyebrows. "Stotch?" Craig asks and he nods.

There's a knock at the door that pauses everything. Craig gets up when I don't. I don't get up because there's only one person missing and I would just rather not answer the door. Grady has jumped me every day this week. I'm never not in pain. He said if I tell Craig about it then he'll hurt Craig too. I know he can. Because he has friends and they jumped me with him. "Hey!" Craig hugs Grady as he walks in but then… there's someone behind him. Who is that girl?

"Hey," Grady hugs him back and then walks in with the girl. "I hope you don't mind. I brought a friend. This is Violet."

"Oh my god. Is that a signed pierce the veil shirt?!" Craig exclaims pointing to her shirt.

She grins and nods. "You like pierce the veil?!" Who is pierce the veil?! I'm just kidding. I know they're a band. And I know Craig's listens to them a lot. But who is this girl? And why did Grady bring her?

She's pretty… She's got dark brown straight hair, with an emo-ish bang style and her light brown eyes are outlined thickly with eyeliner. Her skin is very pale.

Craig nods, "I love them!"

"What about sleeping with sirens?"

He nods, "Of course!"

She grins, "I've met Kellin Quin! And I'm going to one of their concerts this weekend." Who?

Craig grins back. "Oh my god, you're so lucky I've never even been to a concert."

She gasps. "Never been to a concert? You should go with me sometime. It would be totally awesome."

He nods, "Totally!" Wait… what are they even talking about anymore? The three of them all come to sit down and we all start to eat like normal. Craig keeps talking to the Violet girl about bands and concerts and things I don't understand. Tammy and Clyde seem to be clicking so well with each other that Tammy doesn't even notice my distress.

My distress is because Grady brought this girl who is almost exactly like Craig. Someone that relates to him in ways that I don't. I can tell they're alike in more ways than just music. The way they act. This is bad what if he likes her more? I don't actually know if he's gay or bi… what if he likes girls too? This could be very dangerous then.

I see Grady with a smug little smile in the corner of my eyes. I almost glare at him but he wouldn't care if I did that. It'd only make him happy know that he's affecting me.

Kenny taps my shoulder with his. "What's up, Tweek? You look troubled. It's not about Craig and that girl is it? There's nothing to be worried about there, Tweek. Just some common interest. He won't leave you for her." Classic Kenny, reading my mind and making me feel better. I should talk to him more often.

I nod, "Yeah… but can I talk to later about something, Kenny?"

He nods, "Sure…" I'll talk to Kenny. He's smart. He'll give me advice. But I can't here obviously. I wonder if he'll laugh at me like Craig did…

"That's my favorite show!" Violet laughs with Craig. "Man, we are scary similar, huh?"

He nods. "Yeah,"

"I love your hair." She tells him, feeling his bangs and my face heats in rage. SHE IS TOUCHING HIM! SHE. IS. TOUCHING. CRAIG. SHE. IS. TOUCHING. MY. BOYFRIEND.

Breathe, Tweek, calm down. It's fine. I'm sure she means nothing by it. I'm sure Craig doesn't even think anything of it. Still, he pulled Kenny off of me when he kissed my cheek and stuff… But I guess she is only touching his hair.

Grady is staring at me. I really want to flick his ass off. More than that I want to kick him in the balls. Then he'd have to get surgery to become a girl and then he'd be a lesbian. Heh, no but that would be funny if that happened. In an ironic way.

"I like yours too. I used to have bangs like that in middle school." That's true. He did. It made him look emo and Cartman was always making fun of him for it. He finally cut it in high school and still keeps it short.

I hate feelings. I hate feeling sad and mad but out of all the feelings I hate jealousy the most. I have nothing to worry about. Tammy said so. Even if Craig is bi or whatever that doesn't matter because he is with me! And he loves me!

"So next weekend a couple towns over we're gonna go see the concert right?" She asks.

Craig nods, "Absolutely, it's gonna be amazing!"

"I can only score us two tickets though… so it'll just be us. Is that okay?"

He nods, "Yeah, that's fine! You're awesome! I can't wait!" What is he saying?! She's gonna try to rape him! Grady had this planned. How he managed to find someone exactly like Craig is beyond me but he did and he brought her so that her and Craig would hit it off and then Craig would think, 'Oh, wow, I have much more in common with this girl than I do Tweek. And she's prettier and smarter and a girl! We could start a family together!'

I wonder if Craig likes kids… I wonder if he's ever thought about having some… I wonder if it's ever upset him that we can't. I mean we can adopt. OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING?! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT! CHILDREN ARE TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

Calm down, Tweek, you're not in danger. You're fine. I breathe out and then look back at Craig and that girl. What if she got Craig drunk? And he really is bi? And she kissed him?! That wouldn't be his fault if he liked it. Just because he's with me doesn't mean that he won't like anyone else kissing him. What if she advanced?

I don't feel comfortable with him going to that concert at all. But what if I tell him and he gets mad? He said he's never been to a concert and he seems really happy about being able to go to one… I don't want to take that away from him.

But, then, what can I do?

* * *

"Tweek," Kenny smiles at me. "What'd ya wanna talk about?"

I glance at him and then at the floor. By this point Tammy and Token had left. Tammy said her mom would get mad if she came home too late and Token had to study. Grady and Violet were still here but they were talking to Craig in the dining room and I don't want any part of that. Kenny said he was leaving and I said I'd walk him out. So now we're in front of t apartment. "Erm… Kenny… I'm gonna confide in you okay? Because there's something I need to tell someone who'll believe me, listen, and then help…"

His expression gets more serious. "What is it?"

"Grady… Craig's cousin… he's trying to break Craig and me up because we're gay and I guess Craig's family found out and they were not too keen about it."

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"Well," I start, "He came to my café and called me a queer and told me that he was gonna do whatever it took to break us up. I was gonna just tell Craig but when I came home he was there, talking to Craig and they were laughing and everything and when I did tell Craig he didn't believe me! So I dropped it. But then he came to my work and told me not to tell Craig about him anymore and I said no and… he… jumped me and he's been jumping me…"

Kenny stares at me. "Are you being serious, Tweek?"

I nod, "OF COURSE I'M BEING SERIOUS." I'm offended he would even ask that. "He brought that girl on purpose! He brought her so that she and Craig would like each other and talk and become best friends and then Craig would leave me for her! That stupid slut! She's probably faking liking everything that he does! It was probably rehearsed! She's probably being paid! Prostitute!"

The door opens and standing at it are Craig, Grady, and Violet. They're all staring at me. But Craig is staring with a confused look and Grady is smirking, and Violet looks hurt. "Tweek, come here." Craig motions me closer with his hands. I start walking towards him. "Bye, guys, I'll see you later." They heard _everything_? Well, then, I'm screwed.

"Craig, I-"

"Tweek, remember when we were little and you'd always be shaking and screaming and talking about irrational scenarios? Like the CIA coming to kill you or something?"

I nod, "But, C-Craig-"

"I think that's happening again."

And just like that my heart feels like it's broken out of my chest and left. Because it couldn't handle this BULLSHIT. How could he say something like that? I think I could cry. I could. "Why would you say that?" I ask hurt and I can tell by his face that he feels guilty about it.

"It's just… I think you feel threatened by Grady in some way and that's making you think about all these Crazy things and you're actually believing them." He says taking my hands.

I snatch my hands back, "SCREW YOU! You actually think that I'm insane!" Tears well up in my eyes.

"Tweek, listen, I'm just suggesting we get you some help. Maybe therapy. That's helped you before right?"

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you!" I storm out of the apartment. "I'm staying with my parents tonight."

"Wait, Tweek," He grabs my arm.

I glare at him. "Craig, let go of me right now." He sighs and does. I stomp down the stairs but when I make it to the bottom someone grabs me by my throat and throws me to the floor. Luckily I land on mostly my hands and not my face. But that means my hands are very badly scraped and bleeding.

I look up and see Grady. "I said not to say anything. I said to Craig but I thought it was implied that I meant no one." He places his foot over my already injured hand and stepped down on it. I yelp and he pushes his foot down harder. HE'S GONNA BREAK MY FINGERS. "STOP." He laughs finally pushing as hard as he can and it cracks. My finger cracks.

I'm bawling now, shaking, and holding my hand to my chest. I can't move my finger.

Grady leaves finally and I pull myself up. I go to my car and drive as fast and safe as I can with one good hand.

* * *

_I sincerely apologize. I completely forgot to post. It's probably just the homework and stuff I'll get it together. Anyway review and tell me what you think so far. I, personally, don't like this chapter, but hey, you're your worst critique _


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

"Shh… There, there," My mom strokes my hair. "It's okay."

I sniff, trying to stop crying but I haven't since I left the hospital. It's actually starting to hurt that this point. "He said I needed therapy!" I cry into her shoulder.

Right now my mom is cradling me in her lap on her bed, stroking my hair and whispering it's okay in my ear. I don't even think she knows what's wrong. I came in bawling and talking about what happened except with all the crying I doubt she or dad understood anything I was saying. They just knew it was something to do with Craig.

"I know… I know…" So this is what my mom does whenever I'm really panicking or having a break down or crying… that kind of stuff. She rubbed my back and kissed my head. I cried into her shoulder. I hugged her tightly.

"Why doesn't he believe me? Why can he make me feel like this? Why can't I just hate him?" I wept harder

"Oh, Tweek,"

At some point the crying came to just tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. My mom rocking me back and forth and humming lightly. I close my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks, softly. I shrug not really in the mood to cry again and I will if I have to talk about it. She gets it and lets me fall asleep.

* * *

I turn back to Clyde. "Was I wrong?" He just looks away. I know I was wrong. What I said to Tweek was out of line and I probably really hurt his feelings. But what he said was out line too! He may have been jealous or whatever but that doesn't give him the right to make up these crazy things and then tell Kenny because I didn't believe him! WHO WOULD?! I'm sure Kenny didn't either!

And then what he said about Violet! I mean, really, come on! I'm going to that concert whether he likes it or not! I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Maybe it has something to do with what happened earlier. Him thinking that I hated him and wanted to leave. Maybe he still feels like our relationship is in danger. And that I want to leave him.

That's ridiculous though! I already told him I wouldn't! Why doesn't _he_ believe _me_?! Why can't he just be happy? Why is he always so worried and paranoid? Jesus, when he worries I worry and it's just so troublesome!

I want him to have faith in me. In US! I don't want him to even consider me leaving a possibility! It hurts me too you know? That he doesn't have hope. And it makes me angry!

Doesn't he even care? About my feelings. If we're together or not. Does he care about any of this?!

I think he does but he doesn't know how to express it. He's thinking it's too good to be true right? That's Tweek. He thinks so lowly of himself. Oh my god… He's so self-conscious. I wish he could see himself in my eyes. He's beautiful and funny and he's who I want to be with!

I can't believe what I said to him.

I can't believe I let him leave. I should have gone after him. I should have apologized. It's too late now. It'd be better to just let him cool off and then I'll make it up to him.

Somehow… I will. I need to let him to know that I love him. He for some reason doesn't get it. He knows it. He just doesn't know what it means! What it means to me at least.

* * *

"Tweek, you can't spend all day eating ice cream on the couch." My mom tells me.

"CAN'T I?" I shove another full spoon in my mouth. "JUST LET ME BE MISERABLE AND WATCH ANIME!"

"Okay," She holds her hands up in defense. "Fine, fine, do what you want." There's a knock at the door.

"MA," I whine. "GET IT. IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE." I grab my head and roll on the couch. My mom sucks her cheeks and heads over to the door. "Who is it?" I whisper. But then I sit up once I see the look on her face.

"Well, hello…" She steps aside and in walks exactly who I expected and I was prepared too. As soon as Craig walked through the door I slung my ice cream tub at him. It hit him hard and he stared at me wide eyed, my mom's expression matching.

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

"Tweek, I just wanted to apologize!"

"YOU DON'T CARE!" I started crying again and then I get mad because I was crying again and in front of him so I grabbed the remote and threw that at him too. He cringed when it hit his shoulder. "GET OUT." I repeat.

My mom walks up the stairs and I stare after her. Where is she going?! She can't leave me with him! "Tweek," Craig comes closer and I reach for another object to throw. "Wa-wa-wa-wait!" He shields himself with his hands. "Tweek, I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry… But you're killing me, Tweek." He says with a sigh and a chuckle then he sits down next to me. "I love you, Tweek. Do you know that?"

"Then why are you HURTING ME?!" I ask, shaking.

"Tweek, just listen to me okay because I don't think you understand what I mean when I say I love you." He tries to take my hand but I scoot back. "Tweek, you are my everything. I swear to god if you died I'd kill myself. I'd give you anything you asked for. I just want you happy. Because then I'm happy. But when you worry about things I get worried too and I can tell something's wrong and you insist on hiding it. It hurts my feelings because I think you don't trust me." He says.

I've stopped crying and started listening to what he's saying. "And it honestly hurt me. What you said last night to Kenny. That you'd put Grady and Violet down out of jealousy. You really think that if some random girl throws herself at me I'm gonna go for it? You really think I'm that unfaithful? I told you before that I only want you. Forever. Infinity." He glances down at my necklace. "But you still think I'd leave in a heartbeat. You don't trust me. You don't think we'll work out. That's what's ruining the relationship right now. You're lack of trust. Granted, what I said last night was very out of place and I'm so sorry I said it but… You need to have for faith in me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Look, I get where you're coming from and all… but it goes both ways. You didn't believe what I told you about Grady!" He looks down. "And you still don't!"

"We can work on it together!" He grabs my hand and then looks puzzled. "What happened to your hand?"

"I fell."

"How does falling do this to your hand?" He asks, examining it closer.

"I fell at an angle." I lie. That's right. I can't talk about Grady to Craig. He's proven that by my hand. He could do worse. And that scares me.

"See," Craig points at my chest. "That right there. What are you thinking about, Tweek? Whatever it is I can tell it's upsetting you. Spill." I don't say anything. "Why aren't you telling me what's wrong with you so I can make it better. So I can make you HAPPY."

"Nothing is wrong! I broke my finger! Anyone would be upset about that!"

"Why don't you trust me?!" Grady would kick his ass.

"Why don't _you_ trust _me_?" I counter. "I said I was FINE."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT FINE AND I CAN TELL WHEN YOU'RE LYING." He grips my shoulders. "Tweek, I love you. I LOVE YOU." He looks around. "I would marry you."

"WHAT?!" DID HE JUST SAY HE'D MARRY ME?! Where did that even come from?! He kneels in front of me and takes my better hand. "What're you doing?!"

"Oh my god, Richard, GET THE CAMERA!"

"MA!"

"Tweek," Craig starts and I tremble. He isn't. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because even though you'd probably disagree, to me you're beautiful. The way your hair falls in front of your eyes. Your big eyes. Their so pretty. I don't know anyone with eyes the color of yours, Tweek. No one." He shakes his head. "And then you have those long eyelashes to compliment it." He chuckles, "Your skin is so soft, when I sleep on you it's like a cloud, your lips, that freckle on your left ear. You're personality too!" He adds. "You're so funny. Whenever I'm sad I know you'll cheer me up. I can talk to you about whatever and I know you'll help me. You've helped me so much, Tweek. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I'm gonna pass out. I can't… I can't even right now. What do I say? I mean, yes I want to marry Craig. But what the hell! He just randomly does this?! "I- ah… um… what?" I blink at him. "M-M-Marry?!"

He nods. "If this is what it takes to prove to you that I'm actually serious about this relationship then yes! Tweek, marry me."

I can't stare at his eyes any longer or I'll have a heart attack. But this is insane! "No…"

"No?" He questions.

"No." I repeat. "Craig, how could you do this? I love you too and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you but this is not how I wanted to be proposed to… and I think you're kind of insensitive for doing it. I wanted it to be special. I didn't want it to be your way out of an argument." He drops my hand and looks away. "So, yeah, I want to marry you but not like this so right now… no." And way to make me look like a jerk for turning you down!

My mom squeals and runs out snapping a picture. I turn to glare at her. She frowns when she sees our faces and then scurries back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you, Tweek," Craig says, standing. I grab his arm and pull him back down though.

"That's not what I said."

"My way out of an argument?!" He asks. "You think I'm that shallow? I'm trying to prove to you that I love you!"

"I know you love me, Craig!"

"THEN TALK TO ME!"

Think of a lie. Think of a believable lie! "You're too good for me! And everyone can see that! People like me NEVER get people like you! So, yeah, I got worried! I don't want to lose you, Craig! And there are better people out there for you than me. I don't want you to realize that and leave…" I mean… that's not a complete lie. That is what I'm thinking most of the time.

He hugs me. "I'm sorry that I proposed like that and I'm sorry about what I said. I'm NEVER leaving you, Tweek. Just ask and I'll repeat it because you don't seem to believe me when I say that. So just ask and I'll tell you it again." He kisses me. "I'll never leave you." He kisses my cheek. "I'll never leave you." He kisses my neck. "I'll be with you for infinity." He whispers to me. I hug him back. I wish I were stronger. Physically and emotionally. So I could believe Craig and just enjoy us. And so I could just beat Grady up until he leaves us alone.

But since that's not the case. I'm gonna have to just deal. Like Craig said, I have to have faith in him.

* * *

"Craig's gonna go to that concert and nothing's gonna happen because he loves me!"

Grady sends another punch to my face. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He chuckles.

"He proposed to me."

Grady stops and his face darkens. He punches me one last time and then pulls my face right up to his. "You listen to me, fag. You listen to me and you listen good. CRAIG IS NOT GAY. Okay?!" He shouts at me. "OKAY?!" He slams me against the wall and says, "I don't want you touching him anymore got it?! I don't want you touching him that means no…" He makes a face. "_pleasuring _him with your filthy hands. I don't want you talking to him anymore either! You can answer yes and no. Keep the conversation to a minimum! I don't want any more feelings to grow. Because Craig doesn't love you like a lover. He loves you like a best friend or brother. That's all it is. He just hasn't met a girl that sparks with him so he took the closest friend he's got and he made himself think you were the one. BUT LISTEN TO ME. YOU AREN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY AND HE'S A GUY AND TWO GUYS COULD NEVER EVER EVER BE TOGETHER IN LOVE. THEY COULD NEVER GET MARRIED! OR HAVE A FAMILY! YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION YA HEAR ME? YOU'RE DISGUSTING! AND YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN HELL WITH THE REST OF THE NASTY ASS QUEERS IN THIS WORLD!" He drops me and I fall right on my ass. I don't make an effort to pick myself up either. He starts walking away. "And," He stops and turns around. "If you don't stay away from him I'll find out. And when I find out… I'm gonna do much worse than breaking your finger. And no I don't mean kill you. I'm not gonna kill you… I'm gonna make you suffer SO much that you'll wanna do that yourself." He laughs and then drives off.

I just sit here. Behind the restaurant. Next to the garbage. And I imagine staying here forever and rotting away just like the trash. No one noticing or caring. That would make me happy. To just disappear, never have existed. Then Craig wouldn't care and no one would miss me and all my problems would be… gone.

But nope, here I am. HERE I AM! I get up and drive home. I get inside but as soon as I walk through that door I picture Craig and then I picture Grady and then I start panting.

Holy shit… he's right. I'm an abomination. I've never really thought that much about it because my parents took it so well and I knew it would just make me depressed but… this isn't right. I'm not right. I'm a boy that likes… other boys. I'm a disgusting queer. I hug myself. And Craig… he probably doesn't like me. I mean, I'm a guy and he's a guy and two guys could never fall in love. It's not right… It's not right… I'm not right! I start crying and trembling. I'm disgusting! Why did I say yes to Craig in the first place?! He was probably just confused! Just a phase! And now he can't leave me because he loves me (as a brother) and doesn't want to hurt my feelings! Of course he'd deny it when I told him. He didn't want to hurt my feelings. My face flashes with heat. He was lying. He would do anything to convince me that he does love me like _that_… Even purpose to me. It's a perfect plan because we couldn't even get married in Colorado! He knew that! HE KNEW! THAT'S WHY HE SAID IT. BECAUSE HE KNEW THAT I WOULD SAY NO AND IF I DIDN'T THEN WE COULDN'T HAVE ANYWAYS!

I stumble into the bedroom and to the bathroom. I lean on the counter and try to catch my breath but it only gets worse and my head hurts. I feel like throwing up. I clench and unclench my fist and count to ten slowly over and over and over again but nothing's getting better. The room is getting smaller though and I can't breathe. I crouch down and try to hold on to any reality I have left.

Where am I? What day is it? What's happening? Why am I alive? I just wanna die. I heave. I'm going to suffocate.

"Tweek?" Craig comes to the bathroom door. "Hey, Tweek, what're you… Are you having a panic attack?" He kneels in front of me quickly. "I told you to get me when this happens!" I'm hyperventilating… I'm gonna pass out and die! Guess that doesn't matter now though… "Can I touch you or no?" He asks. We've been through this once before and it was awful so I went over what to do when I'm having a panic attack. I nod then stop and shake my head. What am I doing? I can't be near Craig!

I try to stand but I'm shaking so much and I'm light headed and I'm like… really close to vomiting all over the place so I sit back down and Craig grabs my shoulders. He pulls my into his chest. He starts rocking slowly and whispering. "Everything is okay. You're not in danger. You're okay. You are okay. Everything is good. Focus on breathing, Tweek." He cradles me in his arms and I do just as he says.

And eventually I'm done to just crying. He rocks me just like my mom does and it's comforting. It's safe. But as soon as I grab hold of my head I step out of Craig's arms and I leave. I just leave. I'll probably head over to Tammy's or something I just can't be here.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

What did I do this time? Maybe I shouldn't have touched him. But he seemed to calm down. Why did he leave?

I'm getting really worried about Tweek, like REALLY worried. But no matter what I try it doesn't work. I thought last time we really worked things out! But now this happens?!

What the hell is going on?! For the past week Tweek has been acting so weird. I should probably talk to Grady. Maybe something _is_ happening with him…

I just don't know what else to do at this point. I feel like I've hit rock bottom. I've done everything. Maybe I should just believe him but… Grady isn't like that. I've known Grady forever. I haven't talked to him in a while but when we did hang out a lot when we were kids he was my role model. I really looked up to him.

I guess it would just be hard for me if my role model ended up hating what I was. If Grady turned out to be a homophobe it would hurt me big time. Because I already lost my parents and then I'd just lose another part of my family.

I rake my hand through my hair and sigh deeply. Then I stand up and I head for the door but I stop. Should I go after him? He's probably already gone and I don't think he wants to talk to me but I let him leave before and I should have gone after him then too.

I finally decide on going after him whether he's left or not. I'll look for him. I swing the door open and step into the hallway but stop. "Tweek?"

Tweek and Grady glance at me and Tweek's face changes to one of shock and worry. "Craig!" Grady says thankfully. "Thank god you showed up. Who knows what he would have done!" Tweek had Grady pined against the wall and looked like he was about to hit Grady.

"Tweek, what are you doing?" I ask.

Tweek releases Grady quickly and puts his hands up in defense. "It's not what it looks like! He h-hit me first!"

Grady stares at Tweek shocked. "What are you talking about?! You're just mad that Craig likes me so much! You're crazy with jealousy! You're insane!"

Tweek gapes at Grady. "Wh-What? You're such a bastard!" He slams Grady against the wall again and I peel him off.

Grady huffs and fixes himself. "Whatever, I came to talk to Craig. You were leaving right?" Tweek pulls away from me and then walks off. Once he's out of sight and we hear the car start Grady turns to me and says, "Craig, I know you said you loved him but I've noticed you act different now… Not like a grown up and changed kind of way, which you are, don't get me wrong, just… you seem sadder. Are you happy, Craig? Are you happy with him?"

I look away. "He makes me happy. I'm just worried about him right now. He's been acting weird."

"Has he told you anything that could cause this behavior? Maybe we could help him…"

I scratch my neck. "I mean… he's known to be kind of paranoid and stuff… and the things he told me were kind of unbelievable. So I didn't believe him and his mood has just slowly been deteriorating. No matter how many times I try to talk to him he gets mad or something and I don't know what else to do."

Grady nods. "What did he tell you?" He asks, curiously.

"It was about you… He said you were homophobic and hated us together."

Grady makes a face. "Craig, I only want your happiness!"

"I know, I know… but he's had a problem about me leaving him, like, the whole time we've been together. He always thinks I'm going to and I think he's jealous of the attention I'm giving to you and the lack of attention I'm giving him plus his anxiety. I think he's just making all this up in his head and believing these things happened and it worries me the most. I made the mistake of telling him though and it only upset him more."

Grady looks after the way Tweek went. "Craig, he tried to _hit_ me. I don't want to take away your happiness but you don't look that happy and I feel like he doesn't like me and I can't really hang out with you guys…"

I nod. "I'll talk to you later, Grady."

He shrugs, "I'm just saying, Craig but it's your call. Whatever makes you happy." He emphasizes.

I love how much he cares about me. I need that right now. Maybe Tweek and I should just keep our distance right now? But what if that drives us farther apart? ARGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!

* * *

"Thanks for letting me crash here, Tammy."

She shrugs, "No biggy. You're always welcome here, Tweek. You're my bestie. Are you gonna tell me what happen with Craig this time?"

I lay on her bed and sigh, "I can't really talk about it."

"You can't or you don't want to."

I glance at her, "Can't,"

"What is that supposed to mean? Someone's threatening your life?" She jokes but I don't laugh. I don't move.

"Possibly,"

"What? Is it that Grady guy again? He threatened your life?! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I can't say anything because he said if I did then he would make me suffer… and I just told you so now…"

Tammy shakes his head. "Tweek, you realize this could all be solved if you just told Craig right?" She asks, sitting down next to me.

"Craig doesn't believe me over him." I tell her. "Grady is playing him and he's too smart for me. He made it look like I was about to hit him right when Craig came out. Craig thinks I'm the bad guy. There's nothing I can really do. And I know that something's gonna happen at that concert. Grady will make sure of it."

"I thought Craig was gay though."

I shrug, "He might be bi and I was thinking if he got drunk at that concert and she tried something he might not even think about it. If that happened I don't know what I'd do."

Tammy nods. "I still think you can do something."

"Oh yeah? What can I do?"

"Ahhhdunno…"

"Oh… okay, thanks then." I say sarcastically.

She shrugs, "I can see why he wouldn't believe you though. You have to understand that he's known Grady most his life. He probably idolizes him or something, thinks that he's perfect. So when you expose him he doesn't believe you."

She must be right there. Probably because Craig didn't like his dad so he needed someone else to look up to. Model himself after. Still, that just makes everything worse because it'll hurt him when he finds out the truth. If he even does. I'm scared now. Grady might actually break us up. He's smarter than I thought he was and he's strong. "Want me to sleep on the couch?"

Tammy laughs, "Besties share a bed. Plus, it's a queen so there's plenty of room." I make a face and she sucks her teeth. "Don't look at me like that it's not like we're gonna be naked."

I make another face. "You're making me sick."

Her jaw drops. "SO MEAN. Okay, then, Mr. Gayness, sleep on the floor. I don't care anymore."

Her bed _is_ big enough. "As long as we're on different ends."

* * *

When I wake up I have two missed calls and a text from Craig asking me to call him but I don't know if I should or if I want to. I mean I really want to but it seems like whenever I try to fix things I just make them worse.

"Hungry?" Tammy walks in. I just noticed she wasn't lying next to me anymore. "I make a mean omelet." My phone starts to vibrate and it's Craig. I look at Tammy who's looking at my phone. She shakes her head. "Let him worry about you. Then he'll realize how much you mean to him and he'll do anything to keep you."

I shake my head. "I can't do that to him." I click the answer button. "Hey," Tammy frowns.

"You're weak." She whispers.

"Hey, where are you?" Craig asks.

"I'm stayed with Tammy." I tell him as Tammy slowly starts to walk over to me.

"Oh," He says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-" I squeal when Tammy attacks my sides. Why is she tickling me?! I start to laugh and I hold the phone away from my face. "Tammy, stop!"

"Tweek? What happened?"

"I- ah…" I push Tammy away. "Nothing happened."

He's quiet. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tammy crawls over again and I glare at her.

"We really need to talk, Tweek."

I sigh. Tammy licks my ear and I scream, dropping my phone. "TAMMY!"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sh," She puts her finger to my mouth but I back away.

"Can you not right now?" I grab my phone and get up. I go into her hallway.

"Tweek? What are you doing right now with Tammy?"

"Nothing she's just being annoying."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"What? I told you I slept here."

"Where there though?"

"Um… in her bed?"

"With her?"

I pause. "Craig, what do _you_ think we were doing?"

"I don't know! You _were_ mad at me when you left yesterday you could be doing anything!"

"What kind of person do you think I am?! You think because I'm mad at you I'd just go mess around with someone else? Is that what _you_ do?"

"What do you expect? I'm hearing all these noises that you're making!"

"Craig, I'm GAY. I don't even like girls!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just… can you come back so we can talk?"

"Whenever we talk now we fight."

"I know… that's why we need to talk. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Fine." I hang up and trudge back inside Tammy's room. I glare at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She looks at me innocently. "What do you mean?" I glare harder and she gives. "I wanted Craig to think you were doing something bad so he'd get jealous."

"Why would you do something like that?!"

"Because," She says, getting up. "I want you to see how much Craig actually cares about you. I just met him and I can tell he cares a whole lot."

"He could have thought I was actually cheating and left me though!"

She shrugs, "I was just hoping for the best. You want omelet now?!" She jumps around me, grabbing my hands and dancing.

I roll my eyes and shrug, "I guess."

"Cool,"

"But I have to go soon. I told him I'd talk to him." We walk out into her hallway.

She frowns at me. "Tweek, you're too forgiving! I want you two to work out but then you gotta be for assertive! Or else you'll never get what you want." She tells me grabbing the stuff she's gonna need. "You gotta tell him, man, you gotta say it's either you or Grady! And that's gonna be a hard decision for him so make it easy by showing him what he'd be missing!"

I think about this and pour myself a glass of orange juice. "What do you mean?"

"Play hard to get. It works like a charm. If you ever want someone out of your league it works wonders. Just pretend like they're the most irrelevant thing in the room. Talk to everyone except them and laugh and be funny right? And because they're so used to everyone fawning over them all the time they'll immediately notice your lack of interest and want to find some kind of way to win you over. When to stop playing hard to get is what I haven't discovered yet though."

"Tammy, you're not a scientist. Calm the fuck down. And I don't think that'd help me much with Craig."

She nods. "True, but it's helping me a lot with Clyde." She smirks. "I have him wrapped around my finger. He's mine." She laughs in a way that concerns me but I'm sure she's fine and everything is okay.

Once the omelets are done and we've eaten I wave to her and leave. Then I get home and then I sit in the car for ten more minutes because I'm nervous and then finally I get out and walk up stairs and then I stand in front of the door for ten more minutes and then I finally pull my key out and open it.

Clyde is in the living room on the couch with Craig and Token and they're all looking at these papers but they all look up at me when I walk in. "Hey, Tweek," Clyde smiles and I wave.

Craig stands and tells them to keep looking without him then he walks over to me, takes my hand and leads me to our room. I take my hand back though and just follow him. He seems hurt and it hurts me but Tammy was right I have to stand my ground!

He shuts the door. "How are you?" He asks and it kind of irritates me to be honest. He's treating me like some kind of escaped mental patient that he found and is just distracting until the police come to lock them back up. He senses this with our mind powers and moves on. He sighs and sits on the bed. "You don't like Grady that much do you?"

I give him a look like he was stupid. Isn't it obvious I don't like Grady?! He knows I don't like Grady! So why even bother asking?! "Okay… well… can you tell me why?"

Can I tell you why? Not really because he's treating me. Oh, wait, that would tell you why. And it would also be telling you which is something I can't do because he's treating me. I'm still scared because I told him that Grady hit me last night and Grady heard and is most likely mad. And I'm most likely gonna pay.

Craig sighs again and motions me to come closer when I don't he falls back on the bed. "I love you so much it hurts." He says.

I roll my eyes. I'm over his little love proclaims at this point. "Tweek, please talk to me." I don't respond. "What can I do to make you happy?" He asks.

Well, here goes nothing. "It's me or him, Craig."

"What?" He sits up.

"It's ME or GRADY. I don't like doing this but it's like my last resort right now." I cross my arms over my chest. I probably seem like a selfish brat don't I? I wouldn't be surprised if he picked Grady. Okay, I probably would be a little.

I don't know. What's he gonna chose?

"I- uh… why are you making me chose between you and my family?" He stands up.

"BECAUSE, you don't believe me."

"Well, Tweek, you don't really make any sense. You won't talk to me anymore. And I saw YOU about to hit Grady last night so… what am I supposed to believe?" He walks over to me.

"It was a scam. He set me up!"

"Prove it." He says, taking my wrist in his hands.

I look down and take my wrists back. I lift my shirt up and little bit and he gasps.


	11. CHAPTER TEN

Craig storms out of the room slamming the door into the wall. I follow at a safe distance. When he gets like this I get very scared. He could do crazy things and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Craig, wait," I reach for his arm but he shrugs me off. Token and Clyde stand up and block the door immediately.

"NO. FUCK EVERYTHING."

Token takes Craig's arm like I did and says, "Dude, calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"Fuck. You." He pushes the bigger of the two away from him and shoves Clyde roughly out of his way and then leaves the apartment.

They both turn to me and I just gap like a fish on a shore.

* * *

"GRADY!" Craig pound on the boy's door. "GRADY!"

He stops when the door opens and the boy stands there. "What's up, Craig?"

"What did you do to Tweek?!" Craig shouts. He doesn't hit him like he thought he was going to though. Somehow seeing his face… Craig just couldn't do it.

Grady blinks at Craig standing at his door. "What are you talking about?"

"Tweek is covered in bruises, Grady. He says YOU did it."

Grady looks past Craig and then to the sides and then he grabs Craig's arm and pulls him in his house. "Craig," He says, "I'm telling you Tweek is crazy! He's been harassing me ever since he found out I was your cousin. He's so overcome with jealousy! He- He…" He looked away. "He did that to himself. To FRAME me." He takes my hands. "Craig, I care so much about you because you're my cousin. I love you, man! I want you to be happy. I can't see him ever making you happy!" He drops Craig's hands. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You hate me now don't you? Stay with him, Craig! Do whatever you feel is right. Just leave me okay? So you can be with him. I ruined your relationship. Sorry…"

'Tweek did that to himself?' Craig thought. 'No way! I just… don't see that. But if he didn't then Grady is lying and if Grady is lying then he's a really good actor. But I can't see Tweek doing that! He's just not that type of person. He's scared of blood so he could never hurt himself.' Craig looked at Grady, "Grady, look me in the eyes and tell me that Tweek did that to himself. And I need you to one hundred percent honest because if you're lying you're about to cause a lot of trouble for no reason and you're about to hurt a lot of people emotionally."

He takes Craig's hand in both of his hands and stares at the boy with glistening eyes. "Craig, I'm so sorry I told you. I should have just taken the blame and left. But I know now it's too late to go back." A tear runs down his cheek and hits Craig's shoe.

Craig nods and takes his hand back and leaves.

* * *

I wait on the couch, tapping my foot. Token on my left and Clyde on my right. Both of them are talking to me but I'm not listening. Where is Craig right now? He went to see Grady didn't he? To confront him, yeah?

What if Grady hurts him? What if he hurts Grady and goes to jail? What if he never comes back? What if Grady lies? I start to tremble.

"Tweek," Token says. "Tweek, are you listening?" I shake my head honestly. "Well, stop thinking because you always overreact."

"I'm not overreacting this time!" I tell him. "I'm not! Right now is bad. Everything is bad. And I just made everything worse. So very worse."

"Calm down, Tweek. What do you think is gonna happen?" Clyde asks.

"Craig is gonna leave me. Or go to jail." Jesus, he's been gone for a long time.

They both give me looks. "Craig loves you, Tweek. He would never leave you. He could never leave you."

"It's that bad, Clyde!" The door opens and Craig steps in and I stand up immediately. "Craig… are you okay?"

"Tweek," He motions me to follow him to the room and I just know this is gonna go south real fast.

Clyde grabs Token and says, "It's good. We were leaving." He drags the other boy out and shuts the door.

Oh god… now we're alone. Oh shit. Now we're alone. We're alone. And I don't like the way he's not looking at me. It's worrying me so much more than I already am worried. "Tweek, I went to talk to Grady." Is all he says.

After about literally four minutes of silences I say, "What d-did you t-talk about?"

He sighs, "I asked him about your bruises and stuff."

I'm starting to get irritated. "Are you g-gonna t-tell me what's up or are you g-gonna keep st-stopping?!"

"Did you do that yourself, Tweek?" He asks, without looking at me.

"D-Did I d-do what to myself?" I ask genuinely confused.

"That!" He snaps motioning to me. "Everything…" He looks back down.

I stare at him curiously. "How long have you known me, C-Craig?" He still doesn't look up. "No, I d-did not d-do this t-to myself. Grady d-did it. What d-did you t-two t-talk about?"

He sits down on the couch. "Nothing…"

"Obviously something if you ask that question." I sit next to him and he looks uncomfortable. Yes, Craig looks uncomfortable with me sitting next to him. This is hurting me too much, I wonder if you can die from emotional pain. I think so because this pain is unbearable.

"It was really nothing." He glances at me and then turns to me quickly. "Wha- Why are you crying?!"

I break into a sob. "Because it hurts so much…" I grab my chest. "It feels like I'm being stabbed repeatedly. In my heart. Over and over." He hugs me and I take in his scent. I missed him so much. "Craig, please listen to me? I'm not crazy. I'm not jealous. Grady is manipulating you. I didn't say anything because he threatened you too and I didn't want you to get hurt. But I really love you, Craig and it just hurts so much now."

His grip tightens and he rubs my back. "I love you too, Tweek."

"Fucking liar," I spit, pushing him away from me.

"What do you mean?!" He asks.

"You thought I did this to myself! And I bet you still do. I bet you still believe Grady."

He looks down. "I-I don't know… I have to think."

"You have to THINK? You should KNOW."

"But I've known him for so long… and I trust him and I can't believe that he's like the way you say."

"But he IS."

"How do I know that? He's still the same guy to me!"

"How do I prove it to you? I did the only thing I could think of and still you don't believe me." I ask, calming down.

He shrugs, shaking his head. "Can we just forget about all of this? Can we just stop fighting and go back to how we were? If Grady was doing something to you then he's stopped now and if he does it again come straight to me whether he threatens you or not, can we just pretend none of this happened? I'm sorry and I love you, Tweek."

I avoid his eyes because I'd give in. "I don't know, Craig. I'd have to THINK about it." I stand but he grabs my hand and pulls me back onto the couch.

"You're not leaving until we're good." He says staring at me intensely.

"We are good. Let me go." God damn mind powers. And then he has the nerve to deny he has them every time I say something about them!

"No." He says, stubbornly and takes my other hand too.

I roll my eyes. "I'm mad at you."

He rolls his eyes. "Then stop being mad at me. I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry."

"You're always mad at me." I don't say anything and he leans in and kisses me. It's soft and short. He pulls back and smiles at my blushing face. Fuck. "Please?" He pouts.

"Fucking FINE!" I pull away from him again though. "Fine. We're fine." I'm kind of mad that he won but still happy that we've sort of made up.

I still don't know what to do about Grady now that I know even telling Craig won't help me. I don't know what else I'm left with. If only I could prove it to Craig somehow. Somehow get him in the right place at the right time. Just like Grady did. But he seems too smart for that. He wouldn't fall for his own trick. What would I do anyway? Record him? I just really want to expose him but he's so smart and stronger than I am. Maybe I should just do like Craig said and forget about all of it and just tell him if something happens.

But I know that as soon as I'm alone Grady's gonna do something again. Whatever, Tweek, just do what Craig says and don't worry about it.

Craig moves his hand to my cheek and guides my face back to his. I blush. He's so annoying, I swear. But… I kiss him anyway. This bastard smirks about it too. I almost pull back but it's been a week. I already understand how sad that sounds so I don't need your input.

Give it three minutes and I'm straddling him and we're making out on the couch. Give it ten more minutes and we're both shirtless and hot. A minute after that the door opens and Clyde and Token stroll in. They stare at us and then just turn around and leave which I'm fine with. I don't care. They're just mad that they don't get any and I'm with someone as great as Craig. And I mean that as in his looks because right now he's being an asshole.

I don't care right now though because his abs feels so amazing, oh my god. I pull his hair harder and he groans. Yeah, fuck you, Craig. It's too bad that that turns you on. I'm trying to fucking hurt you but it only makes you horny. Fine, though, whatever, it's fine with me.

I smirk when he grinds against me. That's his way of telling me he wants the pants off. For the both of us. But, I'm still mad so he can fucking beg for it.

He groans, frustrated. "Tweek," He whines.

I look up at him, "What, Craig?"

"You're teasing."

"No. I'm making you suffer, bitch." He pouts like a child. I shake my head. "Yeah, it's not working."

"Fine, then," He says. "I'll lead." FUCKING FINE WITH ME! "Can you at least wear the outfit?" He asks.

"No,"

"BUT TWEEK!" He whines. He grabs my crotch suddenly and I yelp. "Hm… You're pretty hard, Tweek. You probably expect me to take care of that, huh? Well, I expected you to wear that outfit when I bought it. Looks, like we're both gonna be pretty disappointed." He moves to get up but I grab him back. "FINE. Which one?" I huff and he grins.

"Um… The nurse would make me soo very happy, thank you." I get up but he grabs my hand. "I don't want you to if you're gonna be mad about it. Just forget it okay?" His face all of a sudden full of concern for me and it just makes my heart melt. How does he- Why- God, he's just so- ! Man…

I blush hard. "I'll d-do it."

He smiles. "Okay. Just making sure you were alright."

"Erm… the nurse one with the shorts or the sk-skirt?"

"Skirt," He answers quickly. "Easy access."

I blush more and leave to the bedroom.

* * *

"NURSE!" Craig calls. "NURSE, I NEED YOU!"

I let out a deep breath and then leave the room in my uniform, holding a bag. "Please settle down, sir. I'm right here to assist you with any and _all_ your needs."

This nurse outfit is just a really short nurse dress. It comes high thigh on me. And then some mid-thigh white socks and a hat. It's really tight too. It also comes with some lacy girl underwear. Craig _insists_ I wear those too. Whatever makes the man happy.

I put the bag on the coffee table. "Just a minute." I tell the patient. I turn my back to Craig and bend over to reach into the bag, giving Craig a nice view of the panties he _insisted_ I wore. I hear Craig moan from behind me and smirk to myself.

I feel him grab my leg and gasp, turning around. "Sir, please don't touch me like that!" I go back to the bag and I hear him stand behind me. He wraps his around my waist and I turn to face him. He leans down and kisses me, his tongue invading me mouth.

I pull back and look away shyly. "I shouldn't be doing something like this with a patient." I tell him.

He smirks and kisses my neck. He wastes no time sliding the dress up and then sliding his hand down the front.

"Mmm…" I suck on his shoulder as he jacks me off. "I-I really shouldn't be d-doing this with a patient." I repeat, keeping character. "You're sick."

"Cure me." He holds his fingers to my face and I open my mouth for him. He sticks them in my mouth and I suck on them, swirling my tongue around them, drenching them in saliva. Then he pulls them out, turns me around and bends me back over the table.

I feel his fingers enter me, picking up speed and going deeper each time. Craig finally gets fed up with the panties and rips them off. I sigh annoyed that he keeps tearing my underwear but don't say anything for the sake of the role play.

I feel him moving and assume he's ridding himself of his pants. And then he leans over me, pressing himself bare against my backside and breathing heavily into my ear and shoulder. It gets me breathing hard in anticipation.

When finally he positions himself I'm excited. He took too long now I'm gonna come before him. I hate when that happens. He's always making fun of me for it. That asshole. But it's just been so long and he's just so… Jeez… He pushes into me and I gasp, tilting my head down more. He thrust faster and harder each time. I don't ever want to lose him…

He pulls out and throws me on the couch. He straddles me and grabs my face roughly. He kisses me hard, pushing our faces together. Then he thrust inside me again. He starts to also jack me.

No… yeah, this is too much I'm gonna come. But that's soo pathetic! But I CAN'T HELP IT WHEN HE'S TOUCHING ME LIKE THIS! It's driving me Crazy! I lean up and lick his ear from the top to the earlobe. I bite on it as I pull away and let it go.

All of sudden I start thinking about Grady telling me not to touch Craig but instead of worrying I laugh. If he could only see us now.

Craig's hands move over my chest up and down. He stars to unbutton the dress but stops at a certain point. He slides his hand inside the front and caresses my chest, gently, which is an odd mixture with the rough kissing and thrusting. He starts to play with my nipples which does make me come. That was way too much all at once. He keeps thrusting though and playing with my chest. I just rest, panting and waiting for him which shouldn't be too long I don't think. Craig needs sex like every other day and he can last pretty long but a week and he won't. I guess it's the same with me but he still last longer than I do either way.

Finally he comes and we rest a bit on the couch before cleaning up. Craig once again _insist_ that we take a bath together because I'm "too stressed out" and baths are relaxing when I asked him why he had to be with me he said it saved water so… yeah.

Now we're sitting in the bathtub. I'm in between his legs which is fine. I'm trying not to think about it. But with him touching my chest and shoulders so much it's hard not to.

He grabs the shampoo and pours a little in his hands and then he starts to rub it in my hair which I think is so cute I might die. Legit. My heart is failing me again. Maybe this time Craig can be my nurse! Lol, no, oh my god, no. That's horrible. I just imagined Craig in that outfit. It works for me because I have the legs but Craig would just look like a failed tranny. I laugh at the thought.

"What?" Craig asks and I laugh harder. "What?!" He asks again.

"Craig, you would be an ugly tranny." I imagine his face and laugh again.

"Why are you thinking about me being a tranny?!"

I shrug, "I'm weird just promise you won't become one."

"Yeah, whatever, but still I'd be god damn sexy if I were. You're just jealous."

I laugh, "You'd be horrible."

"You don't know what I got!" He snaps in my face. "Jealous, trifling, bitch,"

I put my hands up, "Oh, my bad."

"Yeah," He says, "Your bad."

I chuckle and lean back into him as he scrubs my scalp. This is relaxing.

Gosh, you know. I love Craig so much so I'm gonna be pretty pissed if Grady does something really bad to break us up. I don't think that'll happen though. He can try but we'll always get back together in the end. That's just the way it is. We were meant to be. There's no one better for me or him.

Like he said. We're gonna be together forever- OP!

I mean infinity.

* * *

_I was thinking about how we haven't had one smexiness scene this whole story yet so I was like might as well make it spectacular. Not really all that great but whateve. Review and shit my narwhals._

_Posting randomly because I can. I just can :) Awesome Author XD_

_Guys wanna know something special? Or__…__ you probably don't care but the whole infinity thing. I got the idea from the song take me to infinity by Breathe Carolina JS. And ive been saying js a lot, it means just saying in case you don't know _


	12. BREAKING POINT (PART ONE)

"_Did it work?" _

"_Mmm__…__ Not the way you wanted it to."_

"_What do you mean, 'not the way I wanted it to'?"_

"_Well, see, I did what you told me to do and he pushed me away and said that he was__…__ gay."_

_Grady cringes at the word and then his face twists to anger. "What the hell did you do wrong?! It should have worked! You messed it up, stupid slut! I only asked for one thing and it would have benefited you too! Why wouldn't you try to do it right?!"_

"_I-I did! I tried! I got him drunk__…__ high__…__and I even put the drugs in his drink! Just like you said! But__…__ he just doesn't like girls." Violet explained._

"_No, he doesn't like you because he sensed you were a dirty skank. And he was right. I can't believe I even considered you worthy enough to be with my cousin!"_

"_It's not my fault really! You think other girls there didn't hit on him too?! He left with a guy!"_

_Grady stops. "HE WHAT?!"_

_Violet nods. "He left with a guy. That's why I said it worked partially. I'm sure Tweek's seen them together I mean they went to their apartment."_

_Grady considers this. "So he cheated on Tweek but he cheated on him with another man and we don't know if Tweek knows. Fuck, Craig, fuck!" The boy exclaims. "Get out of here Violet!" The girl shrugs and walks off. "Don't worry, Craig. I won't give up on you. I'll save your soul. Clear you of your sins. Don't worry, cousin. I'll save you."_


	13. BREAKING POINT (PART TWO)

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, slamming the door shut and grabbing my chest. "Holy shit." I mutter crouching down so I can process what just went down.

I mean I wasn't as shocked because this is kind of exactly what I expected it's just there was also a big part of my heart that was sure Craig would just come home afterwards and we'd kiss and go out to dinner or something and just chill. Like normal.

I had my suspicions too. Like when I hadn't seen Grady all day or heard from Craig. Or anything. Nothing. And that scared me the most. It was like a crocodile in attack mode but you never know when he'll strike.

And now here I am. Here we are. And I really just wish everything wasn't real and I wish that day at the café I hadn't said anything to Grady… No farther than that. I wish I hadn't gone out with Craig. That would fix everything.

Craig would be happy and living an awesome life and I would be in the safety of my parents house. A sad life but damn safe. I'd be in my corner, scared of the world and not in this situation.

Anything would be better than being here right now. I kind of wanna go back to the café and then come back like nothing had ever happened. I feel like I'm still denying it. I think I am and when it sinks in it's gonna hurt. I think it's crazy that I'm not crying right now.

Craig cheated on me. Not only cheated but it looked like they were about to have sex. And the crazy thing is that it's not even with Violet. He's with some kid I've never seen before. I shouldn't have just been focused on if he were bi or whatever. He doesn't have to be bi to cheat on me. He proved that just now.

Who even was that? Was that part of Grady's plan? Did Grady even have a plan? Was it really just he had a friend who had a lot in common with Craig and he wanted them to meet? And it was just a coincident? I doubt that but I don't know anything anymore. Not in the right state of mind really.

I stand myself up. I'm wondering why it is that Craig isn't coming after me. I mean your boyfriend walks in on you about to cheat on him and then leaves you'd think that he'd care but maybe he doesn't care?

Whatever. Maybe I don't care anymore. What's the point in all this anyway? Grady doesn't want us together. Craig's family doesn't want us together. Craig cares a lot about Grady and I'd hate to be what's ruining his relationship with his family and he'd just all in all live a better life without me and I'm sure that if I try hard enough to forget and get over him I can live a happy life too. It's better this way. Though I don't think I could ever let someone like Craig go. I had perfection.

I guess not so perfect if he cheated. He might have been drunk but that shouldn't matter. When I'm drunk I don't just fuck people willy nilly.

Know what? This is RIDICULOUS! I'm not gonna stand here while my boyfriend fucks on our couch with someone who isn't me!

I storm back into the apartment. "CRAIG! What the FUCK?!" He was just sitting on the couch now next to the boy. Both of them were shirtless and I ignored the fact that the boy's pants were unbuttoned. Craig had been saying something to the boy. It looked like they had calmed down and were just talking now.

Craig looked up at me with heavy blood shot eyes. He was painfully high. And I don't know but I think a little drunk. His eyes welled up with tears. "Hey, can you leave?" He asks the boy. The boy looks at both of us and nods and then scats.

"Tweek, I-"

"Craig, I can't do it anymore."

"What?" He asks, with a concerned expression.

"I think we should end it for good. I think we'd both just be better off not together with our own lives." I explain. "You could have anyone you wanted and an awesome job and then you'd be cool with your family and not a fag…"

"But I want to be with you, Tweek."

"It's not about that anymore, Craig. This obviously isn't working. I mean, I can't very well be with you after you've cheated on me like that."

"But…"

"I'll just pack up and go live with my parents and then Clyde can be your new roommate."

"Tweek, I want to be with you though…"

"I feel like you could get over me if you tried. Just call up that kid again. Though that would put you in the same situation…"

"Tweek," Craig stands. "I'm really sorry. I am! Please be kidding! You can't leave me like this! I'm not right right now! I'm fucking high as shit and you're talking about leaving me?!"

"Being high doesn't give you a green card, Craig! That doesn't make me feel like OH HE WAS HIGH? THEN IT DOESN'T COUNT THAT HE HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE ELSE. HE WAS HIGH WHILE HE DID IT! I've been high before Craig and it didn't make me run around fucking anyone I wanted. And if I did get horny I'd just go to you. Because we're TOGETHER!" Wow, I'm still not crying! That's amazing. Maybe I'm just over it.

"I didn't think about it. I wasn't thinking, Tweek!"

"Okay, well, think about it while I'm gone." I take my coat but before I can get to the door Craig grabs my arm.

"Tweek, you can't be serious."

"I'm so serious, Craig." I snatch my arm back and leave.

* * *

_Ello again my friends right now we are at the midway point in the story mkay? I call it breaking point because its where shit goes down, such as Tweek leaving. Also, the rest of this story will be told in Craig's view. Thank you for reading this far and yeah :)_

_Man, this chapter is really lame. But it's only a passway so I guess it's not supposed to be all amazing... but still._


	14. CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Craig! Craig, wake the fuck up, man, seriously!" I open my eyes, squint, and then I stare up at Clyde.

"What?"

"Dude, where is Tweek?"

I sit up. "I don't know. What time is it?"

"He left this on the table and all his things are gone! What did you do?!" Clyde flung a note at me. I grabbed the note and my head. It said he was leaving and this was for the best.

"His things are gone?" I recall the concert and drinking heavily. I remember making some friends afterwards and getting high. I remember… it's a bit hazy after that but I think we went to a nearby fast food joint and there were other people from the concert and everybody just kind of sat and talked like we all knew each other and were friends. We played truth and dare and would you rather and those games. And then there was a dare to kiss Violet and I did it and then she tried to make out with me but I pushed her off and said I was gay and everyone went, 'OOOHH' and then someone dared me to kiss this other guy who was apparently gay too and I did and they wanted us to make out and we did and then everyone got high in the bathroom and we got kicked out of the place and then the guy, name's been forgotten, if I even got his name… He said he lived far away and was staying in a hotel but lost his key blah, blah, and so I said he could stay at my apartment, keep in mind I was high out of my mind and drunk. Then he came over and sat on the couch and were talking about I don't even know and then we were kissing and then stripping. But I mean, I was picturing Tweek. Guess that doesn't really matter though. I still did what I did and Tweek saw and he left. He's gone. This can't be real. He's not really leaving me, leaving me… is he?

He's even taken all his things. He's serious. But Tweek can't leave me for real. We're supposed to be together.

I stand up and wobble a little but I catch myself. I head to the bedroom and things are missing. I open his drawers and they're empty.

I go to the bathroom and his toothbrush and lotions and creams and hair stuff… everything is gone. I pull out my phone and dial his number. It rings three times and goes to voicemail.

He's not ignoring my calls. He's sending me to voicemail! This cannot be happening!

I did not just lose Tweek. I didn't.

Shit, I think _I'm_ having a panic attack now. I. LOST. TWEEK.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,"

Clyde cracks the door and peeks in. "Tweek really left?"

I nod, grabbing my head. "Fuck, Clyde, fucking FUCK."

"Calm down, Craig!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I tremble. "I fucking lost him. I fucked up and lost him! Oh my god…" I drop to my knees and curl up into a ball. "I can't believe this is happening. All because I made some stupid choices and did some stupid shit! I can't believe I did that. It felt like a dream. This feels like a dream. Maybe I'm still high and this is all just an illusion?"

"Craig, are you gonna be okay?" Clyde kneels next to me.

"Oh my god… what did I do?"

* * *

"Craig, how are you doing? How was the concert with Violet? How was everything?" Grady walks into my apartment

"Tweek… left me."

"What?" Grady sits down next to me.

"I was… under the influence and I cheated on him. I really messed up and he took all his stuff and he's not answering my calls or texts!" I cover my face with my hands.

"Aw, man, seriously? Like… seriously? He said he wasn't coming back?" I nod. "What are you gonna do?"

I shake my head. "I-I don't know. I think he said he's going back with his parents so I could try going there but I doubt he'd listen to me. He was really serious… I don't know what to do or how to win him back."

I finally turn to look at him. "You know, Grady, you're not reacting like I thought you would," He's so laid back about the whole situation! This is serious! And he looks like he doesn't even care! "I thought you'd be rubbing my back and buying me ice cream or some shit. You know, comforting me! At least look upset!"

Grady makes a face. "Well, I mean… did you really expect to be with him the rest of your life?"

I'm shocked. "Um… YEAH! That was the plan! What do you mean did I really expect to be with him the rest of my life?! I fucking love him! What the fuck, Grady?!"

He puts his hands up in defense. "I don't mean to upset you, Craig. I really am sorry that Tweek left you. I feel bad and I'm gonna be by your side the whole time no matter what you need I'm here for you but I'm just saying think about everything he's done. Now he's gone and he's the one who's left you."

"You say that like it's a good thing! And what do you mean _everything he's done_?" I ask, standing. "Tweek hasn't done shit! Might be a little crazy… but I loved him for it!"

"No one in the family will talk to you anymore except me!"

Tweek said something about that. I mean I knew but I never told him about it… I NEVER TOLD TWEEK ABOUT THAT! HOW DID HE KNOW?! "You told Tweek that?!"

He immediately shakes his head. "NO! Why would I do that?!"

"YES YOU DID! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I grab him by his collar and shake him. "He's already self-conscious about our relationship! I didn't want him to know about my family, Grady!"

"I-I didn't know that, man! I'm sorry!"

"It's kind of something you don't talk about with your cousin's boyfriend! Why would even be talking about that?! Why would you even say something like that?! What have you guys been talking about when you're together?!"

"J-Just you guys mostly! I didn't mean to, man! I'm sorry, Craig! It was my bad. I didn't think he'd leave you for it!"

"I'm not saying that's why he left me. I'm saying that I think it's suspicious and maybe there's stuff you're not telling me." I look at him. "Grady, be honest with me! Did you say anything else to Tweek like that?"

He shakes his head. "I swear on my life, Craig!"

I sigh, "Whatever, can you just go so I can think?"

He nods. "I'm here for you okay? Anything you need just call me." Grady stands up and leaves.

Once he's gone I stand up and head to the kitchen. I grab the nutella and a spoon and then I head to the room.

* * *

_The season 17 premiere of southpark tonight! XD watching it now. In the beginning I was like dafuq? Where da hell is Craig and Tweek?! And then there was Craig and I was hell yezz! I found him!_


	15. CHAPTER TWELVE

"Craig?" Clyde cracked the bedroom door and peeked in. I pull the comforter over my head. "Hey, buddy, how ya doin'?" He asked.

I shift under the blanket and grunt.

"Token and I are going out with some friends tonight to see a movie and then eat. We were wondering if you would like to join us." I can hear them moving towards the bed.

"Go away."

"C'mon, Craig, you've been in here for three days now!" Token says. "You've even missed class.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I mutter.

"What doesn't matter anymore?! You're future?!"

"LIFE!" I snap, bitterly.

"Dude…"

"Just leave me alone and let me rot."

"We're not gonna let you rot." Clyde assures me. "Tweek just needs some time. I think this is for the better."

"He fucking hates me. I fucking hate me."

"Craig, you gotta let it go. You really think Tweek's gonna leave you for good?" Clyde pulls on the blankets but I'm stronger than he is.

"Since you guys are going out anyway can you get me some more nutella? And can you get me Twilight eclipse and breaking dawn? I've watched the first movie and new moon but I don't have the other two and I really wanna see them."

"Craig…"

"If you're not gonna help me then just leave."

Clyde sucks his teeth. "Man, we're trying to help you! Come out with us! And stop being a hermit!"

"Screw… you…" I close my eyes and Clyde finally manages to the get the blanket. "Leave me alone…"

"C'mon, just come out with us!" Token pushes.

"FINE!" I get up and grab some jeans. I pull them on and then grab my jacket, slip into it, and zip it up. Last, I pull on my blue hat and then I push them out of my way. "Let's go."

After we started driving they told me who else was coming. It was Token's roommates and then someone that was visiting that he knew. "This is Terrance. He used to go to my school but switched so he could major in something else."

"Oh… What are you majoring in?" I ask.

"Fine arts." He grins. "I'm gonna be an actor. Everyone laughs at him and starts making fun of him. In a friend kind of way. I mean I wasn't…

I just didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be out having fun. I don't deserve to have fun. And I can't truly have fun without Tweek. And that's what I'm gonna be thinking about all night regardless of what they say. Maybe Tweek did just want to teach me a lesson and maybe he'll come back next week… but I feel like that's not the case this time. It's never been like this. This bad. I don't know…

We watched the movie. It was good. Now we're in the mall food court eating. They all laugh at something. "I've noticed Craig has been exceptionally quiet tonight." Vincent points out.

Clyde nods. "Tweek broke up with him." I glare at him. I don't want my business out in the open like that. If I wanted everyone and their fucking mom to know then I'd tell everyone and their fucking mom!

They all 'Oh…' and I roll my eyes. I'm over it. "I'm sure you guys will get back together."

"Tweek took all his things and left." Clyde tells them and I sigh.

They all 'OH!' and I roll my eyes again. "Shut up, Clyde!"

"Why, dude? Are you embarrassed?" He smirks.

"Why though? What did you do? Tweek seemed like a pretty chill guy."

"Well, he cheated on him but I also think it had something to do with Grady." Clyde says.

"Grady? Who's that?"

"Craig's uncle. He's been causing a lot of problems lately."

"Hey, I know a Grady!" Terrance pipes up. "Yeah, he's in one of my drama classes! He's like the best actor in our whole school! He can cry on demand. Like that!" He snaps. "Amazing. One day I want to be able to cry on demand." He smiles but I frown.

…No way. Impossible. You don't think… No.

"Craig, are you okay? You're turning white." Token says and I nod.

"Ya sure, you look sick."

I feel sick. "I want to go home." I tell them and Token and Clyde stand.

"We gotta go guys. Sorry. Bye," We leave.

* * *

"Oh my god, Craig… Are you okay? Did you eat something bad? Why are you throwing up?!"

"Probably because he's been eating so much junk food and lying in bed that when he got up and actually moved it shocked his body." Token suggests.

I shake my head and vomit again. That's not it at all. I don't want to believe Grady was acting when we talked but I know it's true. And it makes me sick, literally. Tweek was telling the truth. But did Grady really kick his ass like that? Why would he do that? He knows I love Tweek and he broke us up!

It was the family thing wasn't it?! God dammit it! I should have just listened to Tweek. But how could I?! Grady is family I love him too. How can you make me choose someone?! I know now but it's probably too late. If I go to Tweek now he'll probably say something like, 'I told you so!' And that he's not getting back with me just because I realized my mistakes. I wonder what else Grady told him… Oh my god. I'm horrible.

If I were Tweek I wouldn't want to be with me either.

"You guys can go now I'll be fine." I tell them though I'm not quite sure if that's one hundred percent. True.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" They look at each other with a face that says they know I'm lying but know that I won't let them stay even if they wanted to and sigh.

"Alright… call us in the morning."

"I will." I stand.

"I'm serious. I'm coming over if you don't"

"Yeah," I push them out. Bring nutella with you or you're not coming in though."

"Jesus Christ, Craig."

* * *

'_Please update soon!' 'asdfghjrysh YOU NEED TO UPDATE MORE PLEASE' 'MORE. NOW.'_

_JESUS SLUTS! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! _

_JK_

_XDD No but really thanks for reading and reviewing it motivates me tons. I post on Mondays though. I mean I didn't this week but that's because I'm a lazy bitch but yea thanks ;)_


	16. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Hey," I lift my head from the pillow quickly. It is. It's him. "How are you?" Grady asks, shutting the bedroom door.

I sit up. "I'm fine." I say simply.

"Are you sure? Still bothered about the whole Tweek thing?" He sits on the bed.

"And why wouldn't I be?!"

He shrugs, "I just think there's no use in crying over spilled milk. What happened happened and this just proves that Tweek wasn't the right person for you. He was mentally unstable and had too many trust issues." I give Grady a dirty look and he sighs. "Yeah, I know I look like a jackass. I'm just saying the sooner you move on the sooner you'll be happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you. And I mean, come on, you and Tweek had nothing in common… Why were you two together in the first place? It wasn't a right match. You should try someone who's into the stuff you're into. Like the music you like or something, ya know?"

"Like Violet." I say.

His face lights up. "Oh yeah! Violet and you have A LOT in common, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm gay."

"You're gay?" He asks like he's confused and that makes me confused because I thought he knew this. I mean, I was with Tweek… and Tweek is a boy…

"Um… YEAH!"

"But don't you like Violet?" I nod. "Then why?"

"I'm sure there's a guy you like right? That's doesn't mean you want or can be with them. Even if I were straight she's not my type. I like fidgety little blondes."

"Man… but I heard she's into you…"

"Is that why you introduced us?" He shakes his head but I nod. "I think it is. Are you sure you're okay with me? Because it seems like as soon as you showed up everything went to shit."

"Look, Craig, I realize a lot is going for you right now and you're feeling all types of emotions but that doesn't give you the right to blames things on me and get mad at me!"

"Grady… get out."

"What? Why?"

"GET. OUT."

"Fine…"

* * *

"CRAIG!" I open my eyes. "CRAIG OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE ASSHOLE!" Someone bangs on the door. I get up and run to open it. When I do Ruby storms in. "What did you do to, Tweek, jackass?!"

I glare at her. "If that's all you're here for then leave."

"That's not all I'm here for." Her tone suddenly changes to one more serious. "You know, Craig, dad's out of jail… you know right?"

"What?! But how?!"

"THIS IS FUCKING SOUTH PARK! Shouldn't have expected much in the first place." She mutters sitting on the couch. I could tell she was very upset. I was too.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby." I sit next to her and hug her. "He's not coming back for us. I'm sure."

"You can't be sure."

"Yeah. Tweek says I'm psychic." I crack the first smile I've made since Tweek left. "Look," I say. "Don't worry about it. If he does anything we'll deal with it but I highly doubt he's gonna do anything. Okay, Ruby?"

She nods. "Now, what did you do to Tweek?"

I sigh, "I really fucked up." I tell her. "I cheated on him. He took all his stuff and he's not answering his phone and I think he's for real this time."

"Jesus, Craig…"

"Yeah, I know okay?! How's Tweek though?"

She shrugs. "He's never home. And when he is he doesn't talk to me. He kind of avoids me. Probably because he knows what he tells me I'd tell you."

I look down. I wonder where he's going. "What can I do, Rubes?"

"Fuck the phone shit. Have you tried talking to him in person?" I shake my head. Only because, honestly, I'm scared. I'm scared that he'll tell me straight to my face that he doesn't want to get back together and that he doesn't want to have any part of me anymore. "Try talking to him in person."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

She shrugs again. "Then you tried I guess." She gets up. "I have to go." She says and then leaves.

I sigh and lean back into the couch. I'm so tired but all I've done the past few days have been sleep and eat. So I don't know why I still feel so exhausted.

I'm gonna talk to Tweek today. He has work and he can't miss that!

…I mean I have been missing work and school but he wouldn't do that kind of thing. I have to look good for him though so I need to shower and brush my hair. Since I let it get longer and I haven't been showering or brushing it it's probably really tangled. I need to brush my teeth too. Those are nasty.

Once I'm all done with that though and I'm dressed. Nicely. I mean nicely as in I'm not in sweat pants or gym shorts or any of that. I don't wear my hat because I know he likes it when I don't and then I pull on my boots. I hesitate like four times before leaving the house, eight times while I'm driving, seventeen times before I pull into the parking lot, twenty four times before getting out of the car, and thirty three times before walking into the store.

My eyes widen. Why is Grady here? I quickly slide into an empty booth near the door where he can't see me. Thank god it's not as crowded as it usually is in here. Tweek is serving Grady it looks like but it doesn't look like Grady is ordering. It looks like he's talking to Tweek and judging by Tweek's face whatever he is saying. It's not something he's happy hearing. Tweek glances up and almost gasps but I put my finger to my lips. He glares at me and then looks back to Grady.

I've never seen Grady's face look do manipulative. He looks so evil. It's making me sick because it's making me think about the whole best actor thing and I just know now that Tweek was right and I feel horrible about it.

My pocket starts to vibrate and I pull out my phone. It's Tweek? I look over to him. He's managed to call me without taking out his phone and without Grady noticing. He's looking at me. I answer it and hold it to my ear.

"_It's all YOUR fucking fault." Grady spits. "You know that too right? That's why you left him. You might as well have stayed with him because now he thinks he's gay and can only be with men. Now he's gonna go to hell. It's all your fault that now his family will NEVER be in his life anymore. And now he's all depressed because you left him. All you do is hurt and break and ruin everything." _

Tweek starts to talk but I hang up. What the hell?! What in the absolute FUCK?! I stand up and walk over to the table. "Grady!" Grady stops mid-talk and gaps like a fish. "What… What?" I stop, not realizing how shocked I really was by what I heard.

"I told you." Tweek mumbles.

I breathe deeply and cover my face. "You were the last one." I say. "I looked up to you. All I wanted was your acceptance. But I didn't lose it… I never had it." I hold my face a bit longer to keep from tearing up.

"Cr-Craig? Are you okay?" Tweek asks.

"Craig…" Grady says. "I'm so sorry… But it's not over. You can still have my acceptance. You can have everyone's. All you have to do is like girls again."

"Grady!" I snap. "I've never liked girls! I never will! I don't like guys either! I love Tweek. And fuck you. Like I'd still want your acceptance. You turned out to be a jackass… Can't believe I was so stupid… Can't believe what I put you through." I turn to Tweek. "Can't believe what I lost over something so stupid." I face palm myself and sigh. Grady glares at me and I glare back. "I dare you- I fucking DARE you to mess with Tweek again. I'll fuck up you're world." I feel so betrayed. Lied to. Abandoned. I just want to fucking punch that bitch in his face!

"I'm not scared of you." Grady says, standing.

"You should be." I tell him and then I punch him in his jaw. It clicks and I smile, satisfied.

"Y-You… f-fucker!" Grady stammers, grabbing his jaw. "You b-broke… my jaw!" He sniffs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The manager storms over. So this is Don.

"This man assaulted me so I defended myself." I lie, pointing to Grady on the ground.

"I DIDN'T! HE DID!" He points back.

"No. I didn't."

Don grips the bridge of his nose. "Tweek, who hit who first?" He asks the blonde who's just been standing there the whole time.

Tweek blinks and looks at Grady and then at me and then quickly to the floor. He's contemplating because he knows that if he lies to help me then he'll be forgiving me but if he doesn't help me then I get in a lot of trouble, Grady doesn't, and he'll probably still get harassed.

Finally Tweek points to Grady. "Alright, sir, if you could please come with me we'll call an ambulance for you and also THE COPS! I will not allow such buffoonery in my café! You're banned. Don't ever come here again after this and as for you," He looks at me. "I'm so sorry for the trouble and I completely understand if you want to compl-"

"Nah, don't worry about it."

He smiles. "Oh, thank you, sir. I will make sure that this man gets what's coming." He pulls Grady along.

I scratch my neck as they leave into a back room and then I turn to Tweek who still hasn't spoken a word. He finally looks up at me but doesn't say anything.

I crack a small smile and open my arms, hopefully. Please. Please. Please.

He looks away and sighs. "You're such a selfish brat. You're a jerk. You're an asshole. I can't stand you sometimes. You're stupid. You do stupid things. You don't think. You do things to piss me off and I just want to kill you… but I wouldn't because I love you." He walks into my arms and I wrap them around him.

"I love you too. Oh my god. I love you." I kiss his head.

"Don't you EVER fucking cheat on me again. You got that, jackass?" I nod and kiss him. He lets go. "I can't at work. I'll see you when I get home though okay?"

I nod. "I love you." I say again.

"Yeah," He rolls his eyes. "And I you."

"Okay… bye," I wave.

"Bye…"

* * *

_I didn't think it would work out this quick but whatever it's not over there's still some things to work out –hint hint- BTW I was kidding before guys XD You can tell me to update all you want. It actually makes me write more so it's a good thing _

_Anyway, deuces!_

_Warning: Next chapter is gonna be cuteness overload ;) I gotchu guys_


	17. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I check the clock and jump over the end of the bed. I run to the front door just as the car door shuts and wait behind it. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and then wait as Tweek unlocks the door. It finally opens and I ambush him.

I'm only kidding. I just hugged him. I use one hand to push the door shut and then pin Tweek against the wall. "Hey," I say with a smile. I lean in to kiss him but he turns his head and I only get his cheek.

"Craig, can we talk?" I let him go and he sits on the couch and sighs. "You know, I'm happy we're back together. I am happy." It doesn't sound like he means that. It sounds like he wants to mean that and that's just what he's telling himself. "But... I wouldn't feel comfortable if we just went back to normal. If we just forgot about everything that happened because it did happen and it affected me."

I walk over and sit down next to him, but not too close. "Okay, let's talk about it. What do you want to talk about?"

"Craig, do you realize how long I've been trying to tell you that Grady didn't like us together? And that he wasn't the person he made himself to be? Why didn't you just hear me out?" He doesn't let me answer. "I know he's your family and he's the last one but I'm your boyfriend and you not only didn't believe me but you thought I was crazy!" He sniffs. "And that hurt the most. You used my past against me. You KNOW I was made fun of because of my A.D.D and the twitching and stuttering and the anxiety and paranoia... You KNOW that and you KNOW how that affected me. And now I'm finally happy and normal... or better than I was and you used that against me."

Tweek just shoved his hand down my throat, grabbed my heart, yanked it out, threw it on the ground, and bashed it with a sledge hammer. And I deserved it. Never had I considered this. I don't know why. This is the dumbest I've ever felt... ever. I look down. "T- Tweek... I am... so so so sorry but I know that probably means nothing to you now." How could I have been so STUPID?!

"And you always get what you want!" He says. "Whenever we fight you think you can just say I love you and then we're back together and then we have sex and I don't like that, Craig. I mean I like the sex but I don't like how we ignore the problem."

"Tweek, what do I have to do to make this right?" He's not looking at me which could be either good or bad but considering the situation I shouldn't get my hopes up.

He shrugs, "I honestly don't know if you can, Craig. I guess you have to regain my trust... You really hurt me and you're only now realizing it."

"Tweek, but, think about me too..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you are my boyfriend but Grady is my family! He told you that no one in my family likes me anymore. They all disowned me! And that's okay for my mom and dad because I disowned them first but what about my grandma and my cousins and aunts and uncles. These people I cared about. People that I grew up with! And now they all hate me! Then Grady showed up and he didn't care. I was in denial. I was praying that you _were_ crazy so that I could have that one piece left. I don't tell you this because I know how much you worry and I didn't want that but I DO care that my family left me, okay? I do. And it bothers me that on Thanksgivings and Christmas they're all gonna be together, without me, and none of them will even care."

"Cr-Craig... Why d-didn't you tell me about your family when it happened. I could have helped you."

"You would have over exaggerated the situation."

"Craig! You're fucking crying!"

"You- What?" I reach for my face and wipe away any tears that leaked. "It's not that big of a deal."

Tweek hugs me. "Do you want to tell me exactly what happened? I bought bubbles and Nutella..." I chuckle and nod into his shoulder.

* * *

Tweek massages shampoo into my hair. "Whenever you're ready." He tells me.

I sigh and sink deeper into the water. I close my eyes. "It was around the time when we were taking our college entrance exams. When I got a text from my aunt. She was asking me if the rumors were true or something and I asked her what she was talking about." I readjust in Tweek's lap. "She said that my dad had told everyone that he was in jail because I was a fag. I told her that that wasn't true. He was in jail for other reasons about drugs... I lied because I didn't feel comfortable explaining what really happened and it wasn't really a complete lie. He was doing drugs again.

"Then she asked if I was doing anything this weekend because the family was having a get together at my grandma's house and they hadn't seen me in a long time and of course I said, yes, I would come. I missed them."

"Yeah, I remember that. You took Ruby."

I give a light nod. "I made sure my parents wouldn't be there beforehand. And when we got there everything was like normal. It was refreshing to see everyone and be like it was. My parents not being there did remind me that it wasn't though but I tried not to let that bother me. Grady wasn't there either. He wasn't in town. And I had a good time. When the food was done everyone sat down like always. At my grandma's table.

"But after grace and we all started eating, my aunt asked the question and everything went to shit. She asked me if I had a girlfriend. And then everyone chimed in with things like, you're a handsome boy! And, you could have anyone! I bet you have a girlfriend, don't you? What's she look like? And finally I just said, no, I don't have a girlfriend. They didn't believe me. Then my grandma made a joke about having great grandchildren and everyone was laughing and I had a thought that said, 'Maybe they won't care! Just go for it!' So I did. I said, actually, I have a boyfriend."

I sniff and Tweek wraps his arms around my chest. He rests he chin on my shoulder. I smile. "At first they just kept laughing because they didn't believe me and they thought it was a joke. And they just laughed harder when I said I was serious. So I pulled out my phone and showed them a picture of you. And they stopped laughing... but they didn't believe me. They said, stop joking, it's not funny anymore. And then I remembered that I had a picture of us kissing so I showed them that one and they got quiet. And the voice said, 'You should have stopped when they laughed'.

"My aunts and uncles started cursing me out and my cousins started calling me names. The worse part was when my grandma started crying... I- I... I made my grandma cry."

All the feelings flood back and overflow my brain. "Even Ruby was mad at me. She said I ruined the dinner." I pause. "I did ruin the dinner." I wipe my face. "My aunt told me I should go home and my uncle added that I should never come back. Then my cousin said DON'T ever come back, fag. They were all either laughing or really mad or... crying. All of these people wanted me to grow up and have a beautiful wife and beautiful children and an awesome job. A perfect life! And I let them all down. Now, they hate me."

"Have you talked to any of them since?" Tweek asks and I shake my head. "M-Maybe they just needed time..."

I shake my head. "Tweek, I'm done with them. It upsets me, okay. But I'm done trying for them. They can try for me if they really care. I mean, they sent Grady so they must. But they only care about making me straight. They don't seem like they're gonna be accepting me any time soon. But I can deal with that. Because you're here. Tweek, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I was really... really stupid and I promise that it will never happen again. There's really no excuse for something like that. Everything. For what I said to you. For not believing you. For cheating on you. And for, overall, being a dick."

"Yeah..." Tweek says. "It's fine. I knew we'd get back together. I think we all did. I could never leave you, Craig. And that's my own damn fault. After all of this. After fucking everything I still wanted you to hold me."

I chuckle. "I don't think that's really a bad thing."

"It's horrible." He says. "Dunk your head." I hold my breath and then go under. I come back up and he gets the rest of the shampoo out of my hair. "It's the worst and best thing ever."

"Yeah, but, just to clarify... you _don't_ want to have make up sex? I mean you got me naked."

He sucks his teeth. "That's not all everything is about, Craig. You looked stressed and you told me yourself that baths are relaxing. And... I wanted to save water." Is he mocking me? That's adorable.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No." He says sarcastically.

"Was that being sarcastic?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Good." I flip over and kiss him.

"Geh! Wait!"

* * *

_Ended up being a lot more serious than I wanted but whatever I'll do better next chapter but I had to post SOMETHING I've been really bad at that. Sorry but my computer got a virus and I had to do a system restore and now I don't have microsoft office so writing was hard but here ya go_


End file.
